Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by littlewolf516
Summary: This is the story about Raelyn Lockwood, Tyler's younger sister, who doesn't know anything about the supernatural world and Tyler wants to keep it that way. What will happen after her first kill and her werewolf gene is activated? Will Jeremy finally tell her how he feels? Or will she fall for big, bad Klaus? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Raelyn's POV

"Come on Raelyn, I'm ready, let's go!" My brother, Tyler, screamed. I took one last look in the mirror before I start my first day of high school. I have on a pink ruffle top with a blue skirt with a pink trim and some gold sandals. My hair is brown, like Tyler's, except curly. "Coming!" I yell back. Caroline was being controlling and insisted that he make it to school on time for their first day of senior year. I liked Caroline, though. She is the big sister that I never had, and she's always there for me and always stands up for me when Tyler is being extremely overprotective.

I stepped out of my room. Tyler was waiting for me. He looks at me up and down, and before he could say anything, I dashed toward the car. I did not want him ruining my first day for me. A few minutes later, he got in the drivers seat. He looked at me with a sad look on his face. He couldn't bear the thought of me starting high school, and ever since Mom and Dad died, his overprotectiveness got ten times worse. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said to him and smiled. "If any boy makes any inappropriate comments to you, you better tell me, okay? And if I see your ass through that skirt when we get out of the car then I'm taking you home." He kept going on and on until we finally got to school. "Hi Caroline," I say as I push past her and go to find Jeremy. Jeremy is my best friend, and he's the only person I know in my grade. I turn around and see Caroline and Tyler talking, and it seems really serious. They've been acting weird and secretive lately. Anyway, I'm glad, that way Tyler won't be on my case about where I'm going.

"Raelyn!" A familiar voice screams. It was Bonnie. I knew all of Tyler's friends from hanging around them so much with him, and they were practically like my older brothers and sisters. "Gosh, I can't believe you're in high school now. All grown up. I bet Tyler's freaking out." I laughed. "Oh, you know he is. Speaking of Tyler, can I ask you something, Bonnie?" She looks at me with concern. "Of course, Rae, what is it?" I sigh. "I've been noticing some weird things going on between Tyler and the rest of the gang. They've just been really secretive lately, and things aren't adding up. Do you know what could be wrong?" To my surprise, she looks away, and starts talking really fast. "I don't think anything is up, Rae, but, I gotta go, see you later!" and she runs off. Hmph. That was weird. I look at the time, which is now 7:50. I rush to get to my first class, and see Jeremy in the hallway. "Jere!" I yelled. "Hi, Raelyn! What class are you going to?" It turned out that we had the same class schedule. "Let's walk together." He says. "Okay!" I blushed. Jeremy _was_ my best friend, but he was also pretty cute. I kind of have a crush on him but I'm scared to admit it. What if he doesn't feel the same? And besides… I don't want to mess up our friendship. We walk to class together, talking and laughing.

Tyler's POV

"Tyler!" Bonnie yells. She looks worried. I wonder what's wrong? I wonder if something happened to Rae already? Where did she run off to that quickly, anyway? "What's wrong?" I immediately ask, worried. "It's Raelyn. She is starting to suspect that things have been weird lately. Maybe it's time for you to tell her, Ty." What? My eyes fill with anger. "Are you serious? No, no, Bonnie. I can NOT tell her. She's way too young to understand. And if I did, she would try to activate the werewolf gene, and I cannot let that happen." Caroline looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Really, Tyler? Do you honestly think that Raelyn out of all people would try to kill someone?" I guess she was right. My sister is one of the kindest and sweetest people that I know. "I don't know, but I don't want to find out. I don't want her living in a vampire/werewolf world. I want her to know the world as everyone should know it." Bonnie sighs. "Tyler, someone will end up telling her. I mean, for goodness sake, Jeremy is a vampire hunter. How long do you think he can keep something like that from her? None of us are normal, except for Matt, and she hangs around with us all the time!" I get even angrier. "Yeah, that's why I'm hoping she will find some normal girls her own age at school and stop hanging around little Gilbert!" Caroline rolls her eyes again. "Ty, all we are saying is, just think about it." I storm off.

Raelyn's POV

The last bell rang, and I walk over to Tyler's truck, waiting for him to get there. A few minutes pass by, and I'm still waiting. I decide to go to the school bathroom to check my hair. As I walk in, I see Elena drinking out of some red bag. I've never seen her drink something like that before. "Elena?" I say. She immediately stuffs the bag in the trash and wipes her mouth. "Rae! What are you doing?!" She yells. "I just came to the bathroom, I needed to check my hair." She narrows her eyes at me. "It looks fine, now go!" I walked out of the bathroom. Why did she get so mad at me? And what was she drinking? Oh well, it kind of looked like coolaid, but in a different bag. I hear my phone buzzing. It's Ty. "Hello?" I say. "Raelyn, get your ass to the truck now!" He yells and hangs up. Geez, what's his problem? It's not my fault that when I went to the truck he wasn't there. As I get closer to the car, I see a worried look on Caroline's face, and an angry look on Tyler's. "Come here straight after school, alright?" He says angrily. "I did. I was here, and you weren't, so I decided to go to the bathroom and I spoke to Elena." I say innocently. "And what was she doing?" Caroline asked. "She looked like she was drinking coolaid." I say, annoyed. Why do they always ask me so many questions? Tyler's angry look seemed to calm down all of a sudden. Caroline smiled. "Oh, okay sweetie." Caroline said, relieved. "What did you guys think she was doing?" I ask out of curiosity. "Oh, nothing, we were just wondering about her. We haven't seen her all day." I could tell Caroline was lying, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stop this conversation. They have been acting so weird lately… I wonder what's really going on.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Raelyn POV**

After Tyler and Caroline lectured me for about 30 minutes, I went up to my room to get some peace and quiet. They are both so uptight lately. I decide to text Jeremy.

_R: Hey, Jere, what's up?_

_J: Hey Rae! Nothing, bored. You?_

_R: Same. Are you busy? I wanna talk to you._

_J: No, I'm not, for once. Would you like to come over?_

_R: Sure. I'll have Ty or Care drop me off._

_J: K, see you soon._

I grab my bag, change into some comfier, yet cute clothes, check my hair, and head downstairs. Ty and Caroline seemed to be in a deep conversation, but when they saw me, they immediately stop. Again. I'm getting tired of being left out. "Can one of you drop me off at Jeremy's?" I ask, annoyed. "For what?" Tyler asks angrily. "Umm.. We have some homework we need to work on." I lied. If I told Ty I just wanted to go to talk to Jere, he wouldn't let me go. "Sure, sweetie, I'll take you." Caroline says, her blue eyes bright. Tyler shot her an angry look. "Chill, Ty, she's just going to do homework." He looks annoyed. "Fine. But I'm picking you up at 7." He says.

On the way to Jeremy's, most of the car ride was silent. Caroline looks at me with worried eyes. "Rae, are you sure you're okay? You haven't talked much at all today." I sigh. "Yeah, Care, I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time reading Jeremy." Caroline knew that I had a crush on Jeremy, but she would never tell Ty about it. To my surprise, Caroline didn't respond the way I thought she would. "Well, maybe you should just stop worrying about him for a little while. Just try to be friends. Nothing more for now." Before I could say anything, we were at Jeremy's house. "See you at 7!" She says before she drives off. Hmph, that was weird. Caroline usually gets excited when I talk about Jeremy, and now, she's starting to act like Ty.

I walk up to the doorbell. After the first knock, Elena answers. I immediately blush- I felt so embarrassed about what happened earlier today. "Hi, Rae," she greets me with a smile. "Listen, about earlier, Elena," she immediately interrupts me. "Don't worry about it. I was just in a bad mood. I'm sorry." She gives me a hug and invites me inside. "Hi, Stefan," I say to him. He was sitting on the Gilbert couch, watching TV. Elena plops beside him. "How is Damon doing? I haven't seen him in a while." I ask. "Oh, he's doing okay. Just being Damon." He smiles. "Well, tell him next time you talk to him, that I miss him." Damon and Stefan were also like older brothers to me. I felt like I could tell them anything. Elena and Stefan were currently together now, and Damon decided to leave town for a while. I hope he comes back soon.

"Raelyn, you're here!" Jeremy says from the top of the stairwell. "Come on, let's do this homework." He winks at me. I immediately follow up the stairs to his room. As I set my bag down, he looks up at me from his bed. Gosh, he was so cute. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I look at him with sad eyes. "So, it seems that everyone around me has been acting really weird lately. My brother, Caroline, and even Elena. I feel like they're all hiding something from me. Do you know something that I don't?" His eyes widen. He turns toward the window and starts speaking without looking at me. "No, I have no idea what you're talking about." Was it just me? Am I just being crazy? "Well, maybe it's just me. But, whatever it is, I will find out sooner or later." I was always a determined kind of girl. When I wanted to know something, I would find out, mostly sooner than later. I start walking around Jeremy's room. "Wow, I haven't been up here in a while. You've changed around," I say, smiling. I open up one of his drawers. I see an odd looking piece of wood, with the top of it sharpened. "What's this?" I ask, curiously. "Woah, Rae, put that back in there! Now!" He says angrily. I immediately put the piece of wood back in the drawer. "What's your problem?" I say, even more angrily. "I think you should just go back home." He says, without looking at me. Tears fill my eyes. Is he serious? All I did was look in his drawer. Was that such a crime? I storm out of his room, and head out of the house, ignoring Stefan and Elena calling my name.

It was about 5 PM now. I didn't want to text Caroline or Ty to come get me, because they would be asking me too many questions. I start walking toward the Grille. It was only about 10 minutes away from the Gilbert house, anyway. Maybe Matt would be there. I could talk to him. He was always there to listen to me and my problems. After about 5 minutes of walking, a man with blondish-brown hair comes up beside me. He kind of looks familiar, but I can't place who he is. "Hello, love," He says. Okay, this guy is creeping me out. Is he going to try to kidnap me or something? I start walking faster. "No need to be afraid." He grabs my shoulders and stops me in my tracks. "So, you're the werewolf girl." He smiles. I immediately feel insulted. "Excuse, me, what? Wolf girl? What are you talking about?" Realizing he made a mistake, he looks deep into my eyes. "Forget you ever saw me and forget what I said." And with that, he was gone.

I walk into the Grille. My brain seems kind of fuzzy. What just happened? I spot Matt and walk over to him. Thankfully, there were only about 3 other people in the Grille, so I sat at the bar so I could talk to Matt. "Woah, I hope you don't expect me to give you a drink or something." He says, narrowing his eyes at me. "No, I just came here to talk to you." My eyes fill with tears again. I tell him about everything- from the talk with Bonnie, the coolaid with Elena, and the fight with Jeremy. He gives me a worried look. Before he could say anything, Tyler and Caroline storm into the Grille. "How did you get here?" Tyler yells at me. "I thought you were at Jeremy's. Stefan called me and said you stormed out of there without any explanation. You didn't walk here, did you?" I look at the ground nervously. "Well, yeah, because I.." Tyler's eyes fume with anger. "You what? You know that you're not supposed to do that, Rae! Just get in the car!" He screams, and I do as I'm told and go outside to wait for them in the car.

**Caroline's POV**

Tyler was livid. He couldn't believe that she just walked out of there like that. But, after Stefan told us what Jeremy said happened, I can. She liked Jeremy, and he just kicked her out of the house like that. I would never tell Ty that, though. Matt looks at Tyler. "Listen, Ty. Something about Rae's story doesn't add up. When I asked her how she got here, she said she walked, but then she said something strange happened but she couldn't remember what it was." I immediately look at Ty. "She was compelled," I say, thinking out loud. Tyler flips out. "Who would compel her? What could they have said?" He yells. I start thinking… We were the only vampires in town. We haven't seen Klaus since he turned Tyler into a hybrid… It could have easily been him. "Klaus," I say, thinking out loud again. "It has to be Klaus." Matt shoots me a worried look. Before he could say anything, Klaus walks through the door. Tyler uses his hybrid speed to take Klaus' neck and push it against the wall. "What did you say to my little sister, Klaus?" Tyler's fangs come out. "Calm down, hybrid, before I kill you. Let go of me!" Klaus yells. I grab Tyler and try to calm him down. "Klaus, did you say anything to Tyler's sister?" I ask, confused. "Of course I did. I thought she knew about her family history. I was just trying to spark a conversation with her, but when I realized that none of you idiots have actually told her about her werewolf gene, I compelled her into remembering nothing I said. You idiots should be thanking me instead of trying to kill me." A shock of relief waves through me, but Tyler is still angry. "She's too young to know about that right now, Klaus. I don't want her getting caught up in this kind of stuff, so I would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut." Klaus smiles. "Ah, look at you, Tyler. Being all big brotherly. I will respect your wishes, but just know that nothing stays a secret for long around Mystic Falls." And with that, he was gone. Klaus had something up his sleeve and we all knew it.

Tyler and I walk towards my car. As we get closer, I notice that Raelyn is crying. I feel so bad for her. It's for the best that she doesn't know what's going on, though. It would only make her life worse. As we get in the car, Tyler starts arguing with her again. "So you lied about doing homework at Jeremy's?" He yells. "Tyler, give her a break," I say, wearily. This has been a rough day. "I didn't lie! We just didn't have the time to do it because he got mad at me." I knew she was lying. Who has homework on the first day of school? I kept my mouth shut, though. "Yeah, right! Don't expect to go over there again!" She cries even harder. "I don't plan on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Raelyn's POV**

As soon as we got home, I stormed up to my room. This has been the worst day ever. I couldn't face seeing Jeremy at school tomorrow, I just couldn't. Maybe I could lie and say I was sick. But then again, the whole lying thing hasn't been working out for me lately. I sit on my bed and cry. In times like these, I wish my Mom were here. Ever since she drowned, things have gotten more complicated, and Tyler seems angrier. Something about Mom's death didn't seem right. I would never tell anyone that, though. I hear a light knock at my door. "Come in, Care." I knew it was her. She practically lives here with us now, ever since what happened to Mom. She looks at me and sits on my bed. "Listen, it'll be okay. I promise." I cry some more into my pillow. "I just don't wanna go to school tomorrow and see Jeremy. I'm so embarrassed," I cry. "No, you need to go to school tomorrow. Show him what he's missing out on." She smiles. Now that's the Caroline I know. She must be tired of agreeing with Tyler already. "Come on, I'll pick you out a nice outfit for tomorrow." She loved doing this kind of stuff. With a sigh, I wipe my tears and give her a half-smile.

When we get to school, I check my compact mirror to make sure I look okay. Caroline had offered to curl my hair that morning, so it would look nice with my outfit today. I had on a dressy yellow tank top with some navy pants and some brownish gold wedges. I was used to walking in heels, though, so I didn't mind. "Come straight here after school," Tyler says before I get out of the car. I roll my eyes and shut the door. As I walk into the school building, I spot Jeremy, but I try not to look at him. I can see him looking at me through the corner of my eye. I will not look at him, I will not look at him. When I get to my locker, I open it up, and one of my books fall out. Before I could bend down to pick it up, someone already picked it up and was ready to give it to me. I look up. "Hello. You must be Raelyn," he says, gently. Gosh, this guy was hot. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. How did he know my name? He handed me my book. "Hi. That's me. And you are?" I ask, curiously. "Call me Josh." "Okay, Josh. Thank you for my book. I'm a little clumsy at times." He smiles. "I'll see you around, then?" He asks. "Sure." As he walks off, I look at my book and I notice that he put his cell phone number on a piece of paper and stuck it on top of the book. This guy was smooth. I turn around, and saw Jeremy staring. He saw the whole thing. I smile and walk off to class.

I text Caroline and told her what happened. She seemed happy about Jeremy seeing the whole thing, but not about the Josh guy. That was her big sisterly instincts coming out. I decide to text the number that Josh gave me. We mostly talked about school, but he told me that he and his family just moved to Mystic Falls and that he was a sophomore. He seemed really nice. The day dragged on. When the last bell finally rang, I went straight to Caroline's car. A few minutes passed, but I was not about to leave like I did the last time. "Hi, Raelyn." Josh comes up to me. "Hi, Josh," I say, nervously looking around. I didn't want Ty to see me talking to him. We talked for about 2 or 3 minutes before I saw Caroline. "That's my brother's girlfriend. She's taking me home. Just text me, okay?" I say with a smile. He smiles and walks off to his car. Caroline looks at me when she reaches me. "Yeah, he's cute, but he better back off." She says with a smile. I get in the back seat of her car and wait on Tyler. About a minute later, he gets in the car and we go back home.

The car ride was mostly silent- mostly because I was too engaged in Josh and I's conversation. He wanted me to go to the Grille with him tonight. How was I supposed to get away with that without lying? He was really cute, though, and I didn't want to disappoint him. When we got home, I decided to put on a yellow sundress and some white sandals. It was very simple, and I knew Tyler would approve because he bought it for me on my birthday. "Where are you going?" Tyler asks as I walk down the stairs. "Oh, I'm going to meet one of my classmates at the Grille." I lie. Darn, I hate lying to them. Caroline looks at me. "Care, can you drop me off please?" I look at her with my big, brown eyes. "Sure, Rae." As we get in the car and start to drive off, Caroline glances at me. "So, who are you really meeting?" I laugh. "Josh… But don't worry, we are just grabbing a bite to eat." Caroline smiled. As we were pulling up to the Grille, she says "I'll make sure Tyler and I won't go by there while you're there." I smile. "Thanks." I wave bye to her and go inside the Grille and sit at a table. A few minutes later, Josh comes up to the table and sits down. I can see Matt glaring at us through the corner of my eye but I ignore him. I knew he wouldn't tell on me. "So, tell me more about yourself." He says with a wink. Gosh, this guy was hotttt. I start telling him about my parents, my overprotective brother, and how I'm new to Mystic Falls High School. All he seemed to want to know about is my life. Kind of strange, I thought, but whatever. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He looks deep into my eyes and I felt obligated to answer. "I think there is something more to my mom's death than what everyone is telling me." Wow, why did I just say that? I have never told anyone that in my life. He sighs, as if that was not the answer he was looking for. Before I could say anything, Jeremy comes up to our table, looking furious. "Jeremy, what's wrong?" I ask, curiously. Jeremy has his eyes fixed on Josh. "Raelyn, you need to leave. Now." He says, still looking at Josh. Josh smirks at Jeremy. What was going on? "What?" I ask. "Just go!" He yells. I get up from the table and call Caroline. "Hello?" she answers. "Caroline, I need you to get here. Now. Something is going on with Jeremy and Josh." I hear Tyler in the background. "Don't tell Tyler!" I whisper. "He already heard you…" I can hear him yelling, 'Who's Josh?!' and I knew I was in for it later. "Just hurry up." I say, and hang up.

**Jeremy's POV**

I knew something was off about that Josh guy. I knew I felt something when I saw him earlier today, I could feel it in my hunter's mark. When I saw him compel Raelyn, I knew I was right. He was a vampire. Why was he trying to compel her? What did he want to know? "I see you've figured me out, hunter," he smirks again. I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. "What do you want with Raelyn?" I ask, furiously. "That little girl?" He laughs. "What makes you think I want something with her?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Well, I would hope that you just don't compel people for the hell of it. I know you want something, and whatever it is, you're not getting it." He laughs again. "It seems that she doesn't know about her werewolf gene. Why is that?" I figured that was what he wanted to know, but why? I stay silent. "I'm talking to you, hunter." I roll my eyes. "Her brother thinks it's not safe for her to know right now." This guy was such a douche. "Ah, Tyler Lockwood? One of the hybrids. Well, we don't want him to find me here. You know a werewolf bite is fatal. See ya around, hunter." And with that, he was gone in a flash. I can't believe Rae actually fell for this guy… I've always had a crush on her but I was too afraid to ever tell her. Now, she's falling for other guys. I guess it's my own fault… "What the hell is going on?!" I heard Tyler yell as he came through the doors of the Grille. Raelyn was standing beside Matt, with tears in her eyes. I hated to push her away, but she didn't need to hear what I had to say to Josh. "I thought you were meeting one of your girl friends here!" He yelled again. "I never said my classmate was a girl," she cried. "Come on Rae, let's go outside," Matt says, comforting her. He saw the whole thing. As Matt and Rae walk outside, Tyler and Caroline walk up to me. "What just happened?" Caroline said. I told both of them what happened. They were both furious. "I knew something was off about that Josh guy," Caroline said. "Wait, what? How did you even know who he was?" Tyler asked. Caroline bit her lip and ignored the question. "So, do you know what he wants?" Caroline asked me. "He wanted to know why she doesn't know about her wolf gene." Tyler let out a loud groan. He said, "I've kept this from her for so long, why does everyone want to keep bringing it up now?" Caroline sighed. "It's Mystic Falls…"

**Raelyn's POV**

I couldn't believe this—they ruined my date with Josh! All he was asking was a few simple questions… right? "Are you okay, Rae?" Matt asks, curiously. "Yeah, Matty, I'm fine…" I say, with a few tears still in my eye. I sit on the bench. "Are you going to be okay? My break ends soon." He says. "Sure, Matt, I'll be fine. Just tell Ty and Care I'm waiting on them." He smiles, and goes back inside. Almost a minute later, I hear the same familiar accent I heard yesterday. "Hello, love." He says. I look up at him with tear filled eyes. "Who are you?" He smirks. "Klaus Mikaelson. I suppose you don't remember me from yesterday." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Kind of, not really." "Come with me, I wanna show you something." I didn't really wanna go with this guy, but I felt like I had to. He takes me by the hand and we leave.

We go into the forest, near my house. He takes me down into my family's cellar. This is strange. "Do you know what this is, love?" He asks. "My mom told me that our family used to keep slaves down here," I say. I mean, why was he taking me here? What was the purpose in all of this? "Something like that," He replies with a smile. "You see, love, legend has it that werewolves came down here and transformed when it was a full moon." I looked at him and laughed. "What? Werewolves? What are you talking about, Klaus?" He smiles. "You see, love, what you don't know about is.." He stops, and starts screaming. He grabbed his head and falls to the ground. I look up to see Bonnie, her hands stretched out, pointing at Klaus. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" I ask. "Get her out of here, Stefan!" Bonnie screams. I saw Stefan take me by the hand and we ran back to my house.

When we get back to my house, Stefan calls Tyler. He goes into the next room so I can't hear what he's saying to him on the phone. When he comes back in, I look at him with confusion. "Stefan, what was Bonnie doing to Klaus?" Stefan sighed. "I think we should wait until Ty gets here, Rae." I sighed. I wanted to argue, but I knew there would be no point. Tyler and Caroline rush through the door, with Bonnie right behind them. "Bonnie, what were you doing to Klaus?" Tyler looked at Bonnie, anger in his eyes. "I had to, Ty. Or he was going to-" Tyler cut her off. "Enough!" He came up to me and looked me straight in my eyes. "Look at me," he said. "You did not see Bonnie do anything. You went to the Grille, I saw you hanging out with Josh, now you're grounded. That's all." He stormed off. I sat there, a little confused. Caroline looks at me with sad eyes, and then went after Tyler.

**Caroline's POV**

I found Tyler in his room. "Why did you just compel her?" I ask, angrily. He looked at me with eyes full of anger, but behind that, I could see tears forming in his eyes. I have never seen him cry before- except for when he was transforming into a werewolf. I immediately felt bad for asking. "Do you think that I wanted to compel my sister, Caroline? I didn't have a choice. If Bonnie wouldn't have-" I immediately cut him off. "If _Bonnie _didn't step in, your little sister could be a werewolf right now! Who knows what Klaus had up his sleeve? He probably wanted to tell her, then compel her to kill some random person so she could be a werewolf. And you can bet this won't be the last of him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Raelyn POV**

I laid on my bed and cried. It seems that's all I've been doing nowadays. I stopped crying after I saw where Jeremy sent me a text. He wants me to go over to his house, but I can't. But I really need somebody to talk to right now. I tell him to meet me at the end of my street in 30 minutes to pick me up. I wipe my face off with a wet cloth. Geez, I looked terrible. I put on a t shirt and some shorts and sneak out of the window.

"Hi, Jere," I say as I approach the car. Elena was driving and she didn't look happy. "You better be glad I love you, Rae," Elena said as I got in the car. She drove us to the Gilbert house. "Stefan and I are going to grab some food. I'll be back soon, okay?" She says as we step out of the car. Jeremy nodded, and we closed the car doors and headed toward the front door. We walked inside. It smelled like food in his house. "Sorry, I just ordered some pizza. Let's go upstairs." He said with a smile. We walked upstairs to his room, and I sat down on his bed. "Rae, I need to talk to you." He said, looking at me with his beautiful eyes. "What about?" I ask. "I… I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I've just been afraid to tell you. But ever since I saw you with Josh, I knew it was time to tell you…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Tell me what, Jere?" I ask. Could this be what I think it is? "I… I really like you, Rae. I always have. It killed me to see you with Josh earlier." Oh my goodness. I can't believe it… All of these years, I thought it was a lost cause. "Rae… are you going to say anything?" I smiled. I kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss. My first kiss. It was everything that I have ever dreamed about, with the one person that I have dreamed about doing it with. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes. "Wow," he said, his smile bright. "And all this time, I thought you were going to reject me," he said. "No, that's the way I felt. I was so scared to tell you…" I was cut off by a familiar voice. Josh. "Well, well, well," he says with a smirk. "How did you get inside?" Jeremy asks furiously. Then he pauses. "You were the pizza guy. Damn it!" Jeremy says. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I did not want Josh ruining my perfect moment with Jeremy. "Josh, you need to get out of here! Can't you see we are having a moment?" Josh pushed me against the bed and I hit my head on the hardwood, and I passed out.

**Caroline POV**

I sat with Ty on the bed. He was still a little distraught from compelling Raelyn earlier. I knew he didn't want to do that, and I knew he was also a little upset for getting mad at Bonnie. But it wasn't Bonnie's fault- it was Klaus's. I just didn't understand why he wanted to make her a werewolf so bad. But then again, he's Klaus Mikaelson. "Care..," Tyler looked at me. "Can you go upstairs and ask Rae if she's hungry? I would, but I think she's pretty mad at me right now." I smiled. "Of course I will, Ty."

I left out of his room and went up the stairs. Poor Rae. She's probably so upset, and she doesn't even know what's happening to her. I turn the doorknob. It's locked. "Rae," I called out. No answer. What is she doing? She couldn't possibly be sleeping. "Raelyn." I said again, louder this time. Still no answer. I use my vampire strength to break the lock off the door. I can compel someone to fix it for me later. I walk in, and I see a figure laying under the cover of the bed. "Rae," I say again, and I touch the figure lightly. It felt soft. I pushed the covers back and it was her pillows. I couldn't believe her! Where could she possibly go? And what was I going to tell Tyler? He would be furious, and she would be grounded for life! I pull out my phone and text her. 5 minutes later, still no reply. Gosh, what was I going to do? I had to tell Tyler, but I was going to avoid it as much as I could.

I walk back downstairs. Ty is still laying on the bed, with his arms folded behind his head. He looks at me as I walk through the door. "What did she say?" he asks. "What? Umm, let's go see a movie or something, Ty. I'm bored." He looks at me with eyebrows raised. "Umm, okay, but what did Raelyn say?" I look away. Crap. I can't avoid this much longer. "Ty, don't freak out, but she's not in there." He jumps off of the bed. "What? Where could she be?" I have never seen him this angry in my life, and it kind of made me angry. Why does he get so mad all of the time? I'm tired of it. "You know what, Ty? She's probably with Jeremy. I mean, she's had the biggest crush on him for the longest time, can't you see? Don't be so naïve!" I yelled. Oh crap. Did I just say that?

**Raelyn POV**

I woke up out of my unconsciousness; my head hurt terribly. I looked up and I saw Jeremy and Josh fighting. Josh looked like he was going to bite him or something. I immediately stood up. "Josh, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. He had Jeremy's neck up against the wall. He looked as if he were choking him; I could see Jeremy's face turning blue. I could not let this happen. I had to do something… But it was too late; he threw Jeremy on the ground. He was… dead. How could he be dead? After I just kissed him like that? It was as if my dreams were coming true and then my worst nightmare happened all in the same day. Tears streamed down my face. Josh looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, little Lockwood, he'll wake up soon." He pointed to a ring on his finger. What was he talking about? "What are you talking about Josh?" I cried. "You killed him!" He laughs. "I just had to knock him out long enough so I could take you. Now let's go." He grabs my hand, but I resist. An anger is building up inside me that I have never felt before. "Let me go!" I yell, and I push him against the wall. "You are stronger than I thought, little wolf," he says. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about but it sure pissed me off. He slaps me in the face. I try to punch him, but his incredible strength caught my fists. He tried twisting my wrists. "Ouch! Stop it!" I scream. Tears stream down my face. I had to do something. Were there any weapons here? I had to think… But this was Jeremy's room. He wouldn't have any weapons. But then I thought about it… That wood like stick that I saw the other day in Jeremy's room.. I could use it and try to stab him, but I just had to get to it. I looked at Jeremy's lifeless body. It gave me the motivation to do what I needed to do.

I kicked Josh where it hurts, and then I punched him in the face. I tried to stall him as long as I could so I could get to the stick-like object. I reached for the drawer, and without Josh looking, I put the stick in my back pocket. I had to do this for Jeremy. Josh came at me again; but I ducked. He did manage to hit me in the face, and I fell on the ground. He was standing over me now. He bent down. "Say goodbye, little Lockwood." Before he could do anything, I got the stick out of my back pocket and stabbed him in the heart. "Raelyn, no!" Jeremy had woken up. How did that happen? I thought he was dead! I was so relieved. I rushed over to Jeremy. "Are you okay, Jere?" I asked, happy tears filling my eyes. He looked sad, though. "Look," he said, and pointed at Josh.

Josh looked very strange; he was turning gray, and there were cracks forming along the lines of his face. There was no blood where I had stabbed him. He just looked like a rotten corpse. I started to cry; had I killed him? But.. It seemed that was the only thing that was left for me to do. He was about to kill me. I had to kill him. All of the sudden, a sharp pain enters me; my eyes turn yellow and I can feel sharp teeth coming out of my gums.

"Oh, God!" it was Caroline. I turned around. She was crying. Tyler was in shock. I could see the tears forming in his eyes. What the hell was happening to me? "Ty… What's happening to me?" I cry. He doesn't say anything; he is still staring at me. "You've activated the curse…" Caroline cries. Tyler is still standing there; speechless. What curse? What did they mean? "What?" I ask, still crying. "The werewolf gene, Rae… You're a werewolf." Jeremy says, with tears in his eyes. "I'm a what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Raelyn POV**

I was still standing there, in Jeremy's room- speechless; I couldn't believe what they had just told me. Stefan and Elena had come in by that time, and Elena was crying along with Caroline. Tyler had walked out of the room. He couldn't bear the thought of me becoming… a wolf. All of the sudden, these flashbacks started coming back to me- it was like a trance that they had put me in- Josh, Tyler, and Klaus. I was so upset because Josh made me tell one of my darkest secrets to him, about the assumption of my mother. Oh well, he couldn't tell anyone now, because he was dead.

I had killed him. This is how this werewolf crap happened to me. I didn't know anything about werewolves. Mom or Dad or Tyler never told me anything about our family's history. They had kept it from me… All of this time. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on right now?" I said, with tears falling down my face. "I'm going to get Tyler," Caroline said as she wiped her eyes. "He needs to explain everything to you. He's the only one who can."

A few minutes later, Tyler came back in the room with Caroline. His eyes were a little red. He pushed his hair back, and knelt down in front of me as I cried. He told me everything… He told me how he triggered the curse, he told me that almost everyone I loved was a supernatural creature, except for Matt. He told me that what I saw Elena drinking in the bathroom that day was not coolaid, but it was blood. He told me that Bonnie was a witch and was protecting me from Klaus. I was furious! How could he keep this from me? I might be young, but I'm not a baby, contrary to what he may think. And last but not least, he told me that Jeremy was a vampire hunter.

After all of the years I've known Jeremy, it broke my heart to know that he couldn't share one of his secrets with me. I was furious with all of them. I didn't want to look at them. I just really need my Mom. I cried even harder. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was such a freak- I never thought any of my future plans would involve becoming a werewolf.

"I never wanted to tell you, Raelyn. It was for the best. You were too young to know. You're still too young. I just didn't want you going through this," Tyler said. He shed a tear as he was talking but quickly wiped it away. But I didn't care. "You put me in that stupid trance," I said, furiously. "Why would you do that to me?" Before he could answer, I got up and left the room. All of them were calling after me, but I ran, and I ran as fast as I could.

The first place I thought of was the forest by my house. No one is usually over there and I needed some time to be alone- time to think about all of this. I ran as fast as I could, and stopped when I reached the Lockwood cellar. Was this the place that Klaus was trying to tell me about? He said that this is the place that werewolves came to whenever they were transforming. I didn't know if it hurt, or how long it took, but I decided I would go down there and see what was in there.

There were chains- chains everywhere. I looked on the ground; there was hard cement, and a water bottle that looked like it had something else other than water in it. Something green was floating around inside. There was also an SD disk that looks like it came out of a laptop or a camera or something. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Perhaps there was something on it that could tell me about this werewolf stuff. I sat down on the ground, and cried some more. I knew crying wouldn't help, but it was just overwhelming to have all of this supernatural stuff thrown at you. My big brother, who I've known my whole life, is half wolf and half vampire, thanks to Klaus. Jeremy, my long-time crush and best friend, was a vampire hunter. Stefan, Elena, Caroline- all of them were blood-sucking vampires, and Bonnie, the witch. At least Matt was normal.

I had to admit, though, that I knew something was going on to begin with. All of them were being super secretive. Nobody wanted 'the angel' to know anything. I'm pretty sure they would have told me, though, if it hadn't been for Tyler not wanting me to know. I decided to be a big girl, and wipe my tears away. Me crying was not going to change the fact that I am a werewolf.

I decided to leave the cellar and head home. It was a long walk home- mostly because I was walking kind of slow. I didn't want to see Tyler or any of the rest of them. "Little wolf," I heard a voice say. Klaus. "What do you want, Klaus? I activated the gene. Are you happy?" He smirked at me. "Why yes, I am quite satisfied. Why don't you and I leave this town? We can be partners; work together. I can show you the many benefits of being a werewolf, love." He winked at me. Was Klaus really flirting with me? After what he did to my brother? "I don't think so. You've ruined enough lives already, including my brother's. Leave me alone." I narrowed my eyes at him. "As you wish, little wolf, but if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Yeah, lurking in the woods. And he was gone in a flash.

As I approach my home, I brace myself. I stop at the door and take a deep breath, knowing that everyone would be waiting for me inside. I wasn't going to talk to them, though. I opened the front door. Everyone, like I imagined, was staring at me when I walked in. "Raelyn," Jeremy started, but I cut him off. "I don't want to speak to any of you. I would appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

I walked up the stairs into my room, and slammed the door. I had to admit I was a little dramatic. I was going to lock it but then realized my lock was broken. Caroline. I decided to take the memory card out of my pocket and put it into my laptop. It was a video. The first thing I saw was my big brother. He started talking, saying this was his first transition as a werewolf. Tears started to fill my eyes. What I was about to see was what would happen to me on the next full moon. I looked at the date; it was over a year ago. Wow. He really did hide this from me for a long time. He started drinking out of the water bottle, and it had the same green stuff in it that I saw earlier in the cellar. Ty called it wolfsbane. He says he drinks it so it will diminish his strength during the transition so he won't break free. I watch as Ty screams; so helplessly and loudly. I start to cry. Would this be me in the next few days? I can hear every bone in his body crack, as he screamed helplessly into the camera. Why would he record this? My sobs get louder and louder. His eyes start to turn yellow like mine did earlier today, and the sharp teeth come out. He starts growling and then gets on all fours. He growled some more, and a few minutes later I can see the fur; he is now a wolf. I couldn't take it anymore; I threw the laptop across the room. I probably broke it, but I don't care.

The next thing I knew, Tyler had his arms around me, trying to comfort me. "I don't wanna do that, I don't wanna do that," I sobbed. Caroline looked at us and started crying again. She and I were such crybabies. They knew what I was watching. Tyler was probably upset that I watched it, but he knew that I would have to do the same thing soon. "I'll be there for you the whole time, sis, I promise." He said as he wiped my tears away. I let Caroline play with my hair until I fell asleep.

I woke up at about 10 AM; Tyler let me miss school today, but he and the rest of the gang went. That meant I had the whole house to myself. Not that it was much of an excitement, anyway. I was probably just going to sleep some more. After lying back down for a few more minutes, I decided to take a shower and make some cereal. I sat at the kitchen table, hair wet. According to my phone, the next full moon was 2 days from now. I wasn't mentally prepared for it yet, let alone physically prepared. My phone buzzed. It was Ty.

_T: Hey sis, are you up? What are you doing?_

_R: Eating cereal. I just woke up. When are you coming home?_

_T: Do you need me to come home now?_

_R: No, I was just wondering. I'll see you when you get out of school._

_T: Okay, get plenty of rest. I'll see you soon. Love you_

_R: I love you too._

I thought that Tyler was protective before, but now that I am a werewolf, I bet that it will get worse. I sighed thinking about it. I put my bowl in the sink after I finished eating. I went back upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I wanted to cry again, but it seemed that I had no tears left. I was just empty. All of the sudden, I hear some rocks being thrown at my window. I get up to see what it is, and it's Jeremy. "Tyler's not home, you know," I say as I open the window. "Let's go get some ice cream or something, I know you don't wanna sit at home all day!" He yells. "Let me change into something more presentable," I say and laugh. I comb my hair and put on some white shorts and a pink top. I go downstairs and open the door, and Jeremy is standing there. "What are you waiting for?" He says with a smile.

The ice cream parlor, Scoops, was empty. After all, it was still morning time. "What are you doing out of school, anyway?" I ask as I lick my chocolate ice cream cone. He smiles. "I didn't want to be there if you weren't there. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you, especially after everything that happened last night." I smile. I had gotten over my anger towards everyone, and I knew I could never stay mad at Jeremy. The kiss we shared last night was so wonderful. He snaps me out of my reverie. "Rae, you have some chocolate on your nose." He laughs. I quickly reach to wipe it off, but then he takes his tongue and licks it off. Woah. I laugh. I'm such a dork. I didn't know what to say. We finish our ice cream and stare at each other and laugh the whole time.

When we reached my house, he walked me to the front door. He kissed me before he left- a long, wonderful kiss. Thank God that Tyler wasn't here. "I'll call you later," he says as he leaves. I walk back inside. There were still a couple of more hours left until school got out, so I decided to watch some tv. I clicked through the channels- Dracula, Teen Wolf, and Twilight. I used to love Twilight. Not anymore! I turned the TV off and threw the remote. This anger was getting the best of me lately. To my surprise, there was a knock at the door. I got up, answered the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Damon?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** Raelyn POV**

Damon looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't believe it was him! I haven't seen him in about 6 months, ever since he left town. I know seeing Elena with Stefan had to be hard for him.

"Rae," he said looking me up and down. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" All of the tears that I thought were gone came back again. I ran into his arms. He was like another brother to me. "I have 2 more days until the transformation," I said, wiping my tears away. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He stepped inside the house and I closed the door behind him. "You'll be okay- trust me. It will be painful, no doubt. But you're strong and I know you can get through it." He ran his fingers through my hair. "So, you and little Gilbert, huh?" He said with a smile. "Oh my God," I started. "How did you know?" He laughed. "I'm Damon Salvatore. How else?" I laughed; he was so cocky but it was funny. We talked for a while- I tried to avoid the subject of Elena, because I didn't want to upset him. He told me that his life was good in New York; he said it suited him better than Mystic Falls. I can only imagine why.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Damon!" Tyler said as he walked through the door with Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan. Elena looked a little distraught; I knew she still had feelings for Damon, but she loved Stefan. "I think we should go, Stefan." Elena says as she looks at Damon. "Oh, no, please, stay. Don't let me bother you." Damon said with a wink. He was always so good at hiding his feelings. Elena rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch.

Jeremy came over to where I was and sat down beside me, but didn't get too close. All I could think about was how he licked that ice cream off of my nose earlier. It turned me on. Even though I was still a virgin, I wanted my first time to be with Jeremy. Maybe that would happen some day. We decided to turn a horror movie on: The Conjuring. I had to admit, I was a little scared of horror movies, and almost every time I watched one, I would go sleep with my Mom or Ty because I would have nightmares afterwards. I covered my eyes on some of the scary parts; Jeremy put his arm around me and comforted me. "Watch it, Gilbert." Tyler said, clearly annoyed at Jeremy's gesture. He quickly removed his arm and everyone laughed, although Tyler didn't think it was funny at all. "I'm going to bed," I say. I was awfully tired. "Goodnight guys."

**Day of Transformation**

I sat up in my bed; it was a Saturday, and it was 8:00 in the morning. Normally, I would sleep until 12, but today I was too nervous. The day that I had been dreading had finally come. I really didn't want to do this. I got up, took a shower, and made myself some breakfast. Everyone in my house was asleep. I wish I could go back to sleep, but I can't.

A few hours passed by: It was now 12:30. Tyler and Caroline were just waking up. They were so lazy. "Hey, pumpkin," Tyler said. "Are you ready for today?" I sighed. "No, I don't think I'll ever be ready for today, or any other full moon. What if I bite someone?" He smiled. "Trust me, those chains will keep you from leaving the cellar. You'll be fine. And it gets easier every time you turn." I smiled at him. My big brother got through this, so I know that I can, too. Caroline looked at me and smiled. "Come on, let's grab some lunch. The sun starts going down at 5 and we need to get to the cellar by 6."

We grabbed some lunch at the Grille and then went back home. I took another shower, and put on a tank top and some shorts. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. The clock kept getting closer to 6:00. I just wanted time to stop. I didn't want to turn into a monster. A beast. That's just not who I am. But, I guess now it is.

Tyler, Caroline and Damon decided to come with me to the cellar. We needed Caroline and Damon to hold the door to make sure that I wouldn't break loose, even though it was unlikely that I wouldn't. Tyler came because he felt like it was his duty to come, and if I bit him, it wouldn't affect him. As we walked down the steps to the cellar, I started to cry. This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm a 14 year old girl; all I should be worried about is school, boys, and makeup, but what I'm stuck doing is turning into a monster. "Don't cry, Rae." Caroline said. "It will all be over soon, I promise."

I looked at the chains that surrounded me. I didn't know what to do at all. Tyler and Damon tied the chains around my legs. I put my hair into a ponytail, and took a deep breath. I can do this. It will all be over soon, just like Caroline told me. Caroline tied the chains around my arms, and I sat on the ground, motionless. "Here, drink this." Tyler gave me the familiar water bottle that I saw on the video of him. It was that wolfs bane he was talking about. It looked like it was disgusting, but I knew that I needed to drink it, for my own good. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I took a gulp of the drink and immediately wanted to throw up. It tasted like acid. I guess this was what vervain was like to vampires. I knew I had to keep drinking it though- I needed to diminish my strength. I took a few more gulps and then fell to the ground. It felt like a sharp knife was being pushed down my throat. Caroline tried to comfort me, but I pushed her away. I could feel the transformation starting. I scream, helplessly. The pain is unbearable. I have never felt anything like it in my life. I cry, harder than I ever have before. The sobs become louder. "Make it stop, please!" I yell. Another bone cracks. "Please, Ty, help me!" Tyler starts to cry, and so does Damon and Caroline. I know that there is nothing that he can do to help me. "You guys go hold the door!" Tyler yells at Caroline and Damon. They use their vampire speed and run out of the room. I had never seen them do that before. I am sweating all over my body; my hair is wet from all of the sweat. I drink some more of the water bottle and start screaming again. This is a true nightmare. I am becoming a werewolf. I can feel the sharp fangs coming out of my gums, and I can feel my eyes turn yellow. I get down on all fours and growl at Tyler. This is it; I'm becoming a monster.

**Tyler's POV**

My baby sister is becoming the one thing I wanted her to avoid for the rest of our lives- a wolf. She's almost done transforming; I can see her wolf-like eyes and fangs coming out. "Tyler, please be careful!" I can hear Caroline scream. "I'll be fine, Care. She can't hurt me!" Raelyn immediately looks at me, her eyes full of anger. She growled- and then, out of nowhere, she completely transforms into a werewolf. The chains are holding her back, but it doesn't look like they will hold for long. How can this happen? I didn't think she was that strong. She had never had any anger issues before, like I had. It was impossible. One of the chains broke; one of her hands was now free. I had to get out of here, before she ate all of us alive. "Caroline! Damon! RUN!" I screamed. We ran out of the cellar; we could hear the chains breaking loose. "Let's just go back to your house and lock the door. It will be over soon!" Caroline said. I couldn't leave my sister, but I knew that we had to run, fast. I turn to look at Damon, but it was too late. Raelyn had already bitten him.

**Raelyn POV**

I lay there, in my house on the couch, sobbing. I had bitten Damon. I couldn't believe this. I was never supposed to be this way. I didn't want to be a monster. Would I hurt someone every time I turned? And even worse, the werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire. Damon lay on the opposite couch, and he looked terrible. I cried at the sight of him. This was my fault. Tyler had called Stefan and the rest of the gang, and they were all in the kitchen, crying. They knew that Damon didn't have much longer to live, and they knew that Klaus wouldn't give him his blood. I knew what I had to do.

I walk out of my house without anyone knowing, and go back towards the woods. I knew Klaus would be there. As he said before, "You know where to find me." I waited patiently. I really hoped he would be there. I didn't know where the guy lived. Where does one evil hybrid live, anyway? 30 minutes had passed; it didn't seem like he was going to show up. I got up from the tree trunk I was sitting on and decided to go back home. Damon was going to die. And it was my fault.

"Going somewhere, love?" My heart skipped a beat. It was Klaus. "Klaus, I need your help. I came here to find you." He smirked. "What do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled; maybe he would help me after all. "I bit Damon. I need you to give him your blood so you can heal him. Please. It's my only-" He cut me off. "I don't think so. I never really liked him anyway. I'd love to see him rot." I couldn't believe this. I should have known. "Klaus, please. He's like another brother to me." Tears well up in my eyes. There was nothing I could do to save him. Klaus looked at me for a long moment- maybe he was reconsidering?

"For a price," he adds. "Anything. I'll do anything. I just can't let him die." I say. "Take up my offer that I offered you before. We can be partners; I need a sidekick to do my dirty work." I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to go with Klaus. He was evil. Tyler, Caroline, and everyone else would hate me if I went with him. But I had to save Damon's life.

I walk back in my house, a bottle of Klaus' blood in hand. My tears come back as I give the bottle to Damon. "I'm sorry, Damon. You won't ever have to worry about me hurting you again." I open the bottle and pour it down his throat. "Did Klaus give that to you?" Caroline asked, wide-eyed. "Yes, I did," Klaus says as he comes through the door. "And she'll be going with me now. Say goodbye to your family, little wolf."


	7. Chapter 7: Hybrid

Chapter 7

Raelyn POV

"Wait, what?" Caroline looked at Klaus wide-eyed. Tyler stared at Klaus in horror. "No way in hell that's happening." Tyler tried to use his hybrid speed to take me away from Klaus, but Klaus gets in front of me. "Sorry, big brother Tyler, but we made a deal," Klaus said sarcastically. "Raelyn, what the fuck is he talking about?" Tyler yelled. "I'm sorry, Ty, but it was the only way I could save Damon." Tears form in my eyes; I knew that I had disappointed them. They're going to hate me. "There's got to be another way," Bonnie said. "She's 14 years old, Klaus. Why the hell do you want her to go with you anywhere?" Caroline butts in. Klaus smiled. "That's for me to know and for you all to find out." He took me by the hand and used his hybrid speed to get us out of the house.

We arrived at a mansion. In the driveway was a truck and a trailer behind it. "We're going to New Orleans, love. I have some business to take care of there." He opens the door to the passenger side of the truck and lets me in. He's a gentleman… But an evil one. As we drive off, I start to cry. What am I going to do without my big brother? Caroline? Jeremy? I don't know if I will ever see them again. Who knows what Klaus wants with me, and why he's taking me to New Orleans. What business could he possibly have in New Orleans? "No need to cry, love." He looks over at me from the passenger side. Damn, why was he so hot? No, no, Raelyn, you cannot have these kinds of thoughts. He's an evil 1000-year-old hybrid. I'm with Jeremy. Right? "Why are you doing this to me, Klaus? Why me?" He smirks. "I have my own agenda." What could he possibly want with me? I roll my eyes and fall asleep.

A bump that we hit on the road awakes me. "Ouch." I hit my head on the top of the car. He chuckles. "You look so sweet when you're sleeping." I try to stifle a smile. "How much longer?" I ask, yawning. "About 45 more minutes." I stretch out a little bit. "So, what are we going to do in New Orleans?" I ask, curiously. I mean, hey, he should at least be able to tell me what I'm going to be doing since I'm going with him. "You'll see." I roll my eyes again. This guy was complicated.

We sit in a long silence until we pull up at another beautiful mansion. Geez, Klaus must be loaded. I would hope so since he's a thousand years old. He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. "Thank you," I say, and he closes the door. "This is my brother's home," he says. "You can make yourself at home here." I walk into the front doors. It was beautiful. Chandeliers hanging from ceiling to ceiling; nice, old-fashioned furniture and glass tables. Klaus comes in behind me, suitcases in hand. "Elijah? Are you home?" He yells. It echoes throughout the house. Then, a man dressed in a black suit comes down the stairs. "Hello, brother," Klaus says. Elijah looks at me and then back at Klaus. Then looks at Klaus and back at me. "Klaus, may I have a word with you?" He says. They both step into the next room. I try my best to hear what they are saying.

"Klaus, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Elijah says. "Just having some fun, brother," Klaus says and laughs. "She looks like a child! Are you really that sick?" Elijah says, clearly annoyed. "Ah, but brother, she's a wolf; more mature for her age. And she's quite the looker, isn't she?" I instantly blush; did he just call me cute? "Whatever you say, Klaus." Elijah steps back into the room where I'm standing. "Hello, I'm Elijah; you must be Raelyn." He holds out his hand; I shake it. "Pleased to meet you, Elijah." I smile. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as I thought. "Raelyn, would you like some food?" Klaus says from the kitchen. "All we drink is blood, obviously, but I can easily get you some food if you'd like it. Whatever you like. Just name it." I thought about it for a minute. "Seafood," I say. "Do you guys think I can have some seafood? I'm really hungry for some lobster." Klaus smiles. "Fancy eater, I see. I like it." He winks at me. He quickly makes a phone call and places my order.

The food was delicious; I sat at the table with Elijah and Klaus as they watched me eat. It was kind of creepy, but for some reason, I liked the way Klaus was looking at me. I knew it was wrong. I knew I liked Jeremy. But there was something about Klaus that just drew me in. "So, Raelyn, I understand that you just activated the werewolf gene?" Elijah asks, curiously. "Yes. I didn't mean to, but a vampire named Josh was about to kill me. He attacked me and my-" I paused. I was about to say boyfriend. But Jeremy wasn't really my boyfriend, was he? We never made it official. "My friend, Jeremy, and he almost killed me. So I grabbed this wooden stake and sent it through his heart." Elijah laughed. Why was he laughing at me? This was not funny! "Pardon me, dear," he started. "But I have never heard of a 14 year old girl, killing a vampire. You must be tough." I smile. "That's why I like her," Klaus said. What does he mean by like me? Does he really like me? Or did he mean it in a friendly way? I gulped down my last piece of food and sipped some of my drink.

"Anyway, it was terrible. I have never felt anything like that in my life. It was the worst pain I have ever felt; it was unbearable and unimaginable. I never want to go through that again." Klaus suddenly seemed even more interested; he sat up in his chair from where he was slouching. "Really?" He said. "You know I have the power to take that pain away from you, don't you?" I looked at him. "What do you mean?" And then I thought about it. He turned my big brother into a hybrid. But Tyler didn't ask to be turned into a hybrid. And if he turned me into a hybrid, I would stay that way, forever. Trapped in a 14 year olds body. And that meant I would have to drink blood. "I could turn you into a hybrid." He says, eyes gleaming and his smile bright. Elijah immediately looks at him, with anger. "Klaus," he started. "She's barely a teenager. Why would you even think about doing that?" I shook my head. "No thank you, Klaus. Sorry." He immediately looked angry. He slammed his hand on the table. "I will turn you into a hybrid, if I want to, little wolf." He said. My anger started to build up inside. I didn't want to be a hybrid- and who was he to tell me that? I threw my drink at him and ran up the stairs.

I expected him to run after me, try to kill me. I don't know why I threw my drink at him; wolf problems, I guess. I wish I could call my brother, but Klaus had taken away my phone before we left for New Orleans. He didn't want me to have any contact with anyone from Mystic Falls whatsoever. I sat on the bed, and cried. I was stuck with two original brothers for who knows how long. Elijah had put my suitcase in this room. I unpacked it and put a huge t-shirt on and climbed under the covers. I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. Could it be Klaus? Was he about to kill me? I braced myself. A moment later, Klaus stepped into the room. His dress shirt was wet from where I threw the drink at him. He smiled. "Sorry," I said. "Wolf instincts, I guess." He sat down on the bed. "I know- I have quite the temper myself." I laugh. "Yeah, like I haven't noticed." He looks at me, more seriously this time. "I like you, Raelyn. I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you." I didn't know what to say, but for some reason, I just leaned in and kissed him. I was so drawn to him. I knew this was wrong, but I've always had a thing for bad guys. I got on top of him; the kiss was magical. Then he snapped my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lies

Raelyn POV

I woke up. My neck hurt like crazy. What just happened? I heard Elijah and Klaus arguing. "Why in the hell would you do that, Klaus? She clearly said she did not want to become a hybrid." How did this happen? I didn't drink any of his blood. I was furious. I ran down the stairs. "Klaus! Why in the hell would you do this to me?" I scream, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Now I'm going to look like a 14 year old girl forever!" I couldn't believe him. I was a hybrid. Things just keep getting worse and worse for me. All in the course of a few days, I find out about the supernatural world, become a werewolf, and then Klaus turns me into another one of his…pets. After that kiss! I thought he really fell for me. Was he just using me? Klaus stares at me; he looks as if he has a hint of regret in his eyes. But it's too late for that, now. "How did this happen? I didn't drink any of your blood!" He sighed. "I put my blood in your food and drink. Here, you have to drink Elena's blood to complete the transition, or you will die." He held out a red liquid filled bag. That was Elena's blood. I wanted to throw up. "No! I will not drink it! That's disgusting! I don't wanna be a stupid hybrid!" Klaus looked angry. He took Elena's blood and forced it down my throat. He was so selfish.

I sprawled out on the floor, and sobbed, loudly. "I hate you, Klaus! You used me! You just kissed me so you could get me in a vulnerable position!" Elijah looked at me with sad eyes. He has probably been under Klaus' wrath all of his life. "That's not true, Raelyn. I just want you to be with me forever." I looked at him, disgusted. He barely even knew me. But, it also made me feel a little good inside, but not good enough to overcome the hurt that he just put me through. "This is why you brought me to New Orleans! So I could become another one of your slaves!" I could tell that I was breaking whatever heart he had left, but I didn't care. "I'm leaving!" I used my new hybrid speed to run out of the door, and into the town of New Orleans.

It was about 9:00 at night. New Orleans was pretty live at night; there were people everywhere. I had to get away from Klaus; at least for now. Usually, I would be scared of going out into town like this, by myself. But now, since I'm this new hybrid, I doubt anyone will mess with me. I needed to get to a phone. I needed to call Tyler, and tell him what Klaus had done to me. Maybe I could try that thing that Tyler did to me before. I could compel someone into letting me use their phone. I spotted a woman; she had long, brown hair and she had on a dress. She looked kind of dingy. She was prancing around everywhere; she looked drunk. I could do this. I walked up to her, and looked straight into her eyes. "Give me your phone. I'll give it right back, I promise." She gave me her phone; this compelling thing was really cool! I quickly dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello?" Tyler answered. "Ty, it's me." I take a deep breath. "Raelyn! Guys, it's Raelyn. Where are you? You need to come back, now." I sighed. "I don't know if it will be that easy. Listen, Klaus tricked me and turned me into a…" I stopped. I still couldn't believe what I was saying. It all seemed so fantasy-like to me. "A what?" Tyler's voice tensed up. He knew what I was about to say, but didn't want me to say it. "A hybrid." Tears stream down my face, and I get choked up. Tyler pauses. I could hear some glass breaking. "Tyler! Stop!" I yell. "I swear, I'm going to kill him! If it's the last thing I do!" He yelled. Caroline grabbed the phone. "Raelyn, where are you? We are coming to get you, now." I panic. If I told them where I was, they might come up here and Klaus will kill all of them. "I can't tell you. But I'll call you guys back as soon as I can. I love you guys." I quickly hang up. The longhaired woman is still staring at me. I gave her the phone back. "Thanks," I say as I start to walk off. But then I stop; all of a sudden I feel really hungry. I smelled blood. I quickly look around. I look back at the longhaired woman. She had scraped her leg on the sidewalk when she was walking away from me. I quickly turned around and follow after her. She's by herself. This is perfect.

Wait, this is stupid. Am I really running after this woman because I'm hungry for her blood? I guess this was the vampire instinct coming out. I knew it was disgusting, but somehow, I'm craving it. I follow her until the crowd dies down, and then I get in front of her. "This won't hurt a bit. Please don't scream," I say, and then I sink my fangs into her neck. It was so delicious; even better than the "food" Klaus gave me. She stays silent as I drink the blood from her neck. All of a sudden, someone throws me off of her with incredible force and I hit the nearest tree.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Klaus yells. He gives her some of his blood and compels her to go home and to forget what just happened. "Well, this is your fault. You made me into a monster, so I'm doing what monsters do." I say as I get up from the tree and wipe my mouth off with my sleeve. "You can't just go around doing shit like that in New Orleans," he yells. "There are more supernatural creatures here than in Mystic Falls." I laugh. "That's impossible." I said, but when I realized he wasn't laughing, I quickly stopped. "You're lucky you didn't feed on her with any of them watching- they would have killed you." I roll my eyes. "Oh really? With big, bad, Klaus on my side, I thought I was untouchable?" He laughs. "You may be right about that, little wolf."

I let him take me by the hand and walk me back to Elijah's house. Yeah, I was mad at him earlier, but there's no point in being mad anymore. You shouldn't cry over things that you can't change. In this case, anyway. I looked at him. His eyes were shining in the dark night; there was something about him, and I don't know what it is. "I guess you got your forever," I said with a smile. He laughed. "I guess I did."

When we got back to the mansion, Elijah was waiting for us at the door. "How was your first feed?" He said, laughing. He must have seen the blood on my sleeve. "It was wonderful," I said, laughing back. "Shut up, Elijah." Klaus said and narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm tired, I'm about to go to bed," I say, and I wander up the stairs, and I know Klaus is looking back at me. I step into the room- I change into some shorts and a T-shirt. I get under the covers. I wonder what Klaus is doing? I wonder when he is going to bed…

I get up out of the bed and wander down the hallway. I wonder which one is his room. I step into a room full of paintings; they were beautiful. I skim through each painting. One of a house, one of a wolf… And one that looks like me. Could Klaus have painted these? "I see you've found my painting collection." He says as he walks in the room. "Klaus, is this a portrait of me?" I ask. He smiles and looks down at the ground. Is Klaus Mikaelson actually nervous? "Yes, love. I was going to show it to you, but I never found the right time." This was wonderful- I had never had anyone do anything like this for me before. It was so romantic. I walk up to him and put my hand in his so they would interlock, and I reach in to kiss him. He was an evil man, but I was so attracted to him. I had never felt anything like this before- not even with Jeremy. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask. Taken aback, he laughed. I could tell he was surprised. "Of course you can, love."

I crawl into Klaus' king sized bed. I told him that he couldn't touch me; I might be a big, bad hybrid now but I was still a 14-year-old girl, and I wasn't about to let him do anything other than kiss me- yet. He crawls into bed beside me, and I rested my head on his chest. "Why me, Klaus?" I ask. He looked down at me. "What do you mean, little wolf?" I laughed. I thought the nickname was kind of cute. "Why did you become so attracted to me when you saw me? What is it about me?" I could feel his heart beat faster under his chest. "What is it about you, Raelyn? It's everything about you." My heart skips a beat. "It's the way you laugh, the way you cry. The way your hair falls just around your shoulders- it's perfect. Your big, brown, brunette eyes. I knew as soon as I saw you that I had to have you." I gasped; no one has ever made me feel this way. No one has ever talked to me like that before. "I know you're a little young, but I can see that you're very mature for your age; which makes me want you even more." I lean in and kiss him again. This time, we kissed longer, and it was more intense. I get on top of him again and start to undress myself. "Raelyn, I thought you weren't ready." I immediately blush- what was I doing? At least he respected my morals. I would hope he would, since he's so old. I put my shirt back over my head. "Thank you, Klaus," I said. "Most guys would have kept going. I'm glad that you respect me." He smiled. "Anything for you, love."

I woke up; Klaus was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. I decide to take a shower and go downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. "Hi, Elijah," I said. He was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. "Do you have any blood? I'm kind of hungry." He laughed. "You know, you can eat real food besides blood you know." I smiled. "I prefer blood." Caroline would be proud of me. I think. Nah, she probably wouldn't. "Yes, I'll go grab a blood bag from the stash in the basement." As I waited on him to come back, I walk around the kitchen. There were photographs that I had never seen before. There was a picture of Elijah, Klaus and some blonde girl. "Elijah, who's this?" I ask as he returns with the blood bag. "That's our youngest sibling, Rebekah," he says as he gives me the bag. "Our only sister." I look at him. I had never even heard Klaus mention her name. "Where is she?" I ask, curiously. Elijah looked down as if he didn't want to answer the question. "Elijah?" I ask again. Maybe I was prying too much. "Klaus has her daggered. She's been in a box for about 90 years now," he said, sadly. "I wish I knew where she was, so I could undagger her myself." I immediately felt sympathy for Elijah- I knew what it was like to lose someone that you loved. I decided I wouldn't ask Klaus about it, or it might upset him. "I know how you feel, Elijah. I lost my mom a few months ago. She just drowned, and I don't know how it happened. It wasn't like my mom to do something like that. It just seemed very weird to me at the time." Elijah's eyes widened.

"What are you two talking about?" Klaus asked as he walked down the stairs. He just had a t-shirt and some pajama pants on. I wish I had my phone. I would take a picture of him and keep it for a good laugh later. Klaus Mikaelson in pajama pants. "Oh, nothing," I say. "What are you laughing at, little wolf?" Klaus asks. I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst out laughing at him. "Just seeing Klaus Mikaelson in pajama pants really puts the icing on the cake for me." I say. Elijah burst out laughing as well, but Klaus didn't find it too funny. He looked so cute when he was angry.

Klaus sits at the kitchen table with the rest of us, and grabs a blood bag himself. It seemed so funny, now that I think about it. Me, sitting at a kitchen table drinking blood bags with an original vampire and an original hybrid, when just last week I didn't think vampires or anything else like that existed. I was genuinely happy now. Something that I haven't felt in a long time. I know that I was angry at Klaus before for turning me, but I was somewhat thankful because I would never have to feel the pain of transitioning into a werewolf again. I looked at him, and he was looking at me. I lean in to kiss him at the kitchen table.

"Raelyn, what the fuck are you doing?!" Tyler yelled. He, Caroline, and Jeremy had burst through the door. I immediately use my hybrid speed to get away from Klaus. I can't believe my big brother just saw me do that! I looked at Jeremy- he looked like his heart was broken into a million pieces. I immediately felt bad- what was I doing? Had I ruined everything? But I was happy just a few moments ago! Klaus and Elijah looked like they were ready to attack them. "Stop! That's my brother. You guys better not touch him or I will rip your heads off." I say. Klaus looks at me and I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Let's hear what they have to say, brother," Elijah said.

"How… How did you guys find me?" I ask, trying to sound as innocent as I could. "What, do you not want to be found?" Tyler yells again. "We tracked the phone you used last night and we saw where you were in New Orleans. It wasn't hard to find the nicest mansion here and guess who's it was," Caroline said. "You called them?" Klaus said, angry. "I was angry, Klaus! Angry because you turned me." How was this suddenly my fault? "You're with him now?" Jeremy asks. I can hear the sadness in his voice. "I…." Tears form in my eyes. What have I done?

Tyler looks at me. Rage has filled his eyes. He punched a hole into the wall. "Tyler, stop!" I say. "I'll go back home, I swear." I cry. "Damn right you will!" he yells. "Do you even know Klaus, Raelyn? Do you know what kind of harm he caused us?" He yells again. What did he mean? What was he talking about? "What are you talking about, Ty?" I ask. "He killed our Mom, Rae."


	9. Chapter 9: Rebekah

Chapter 9

_Tyler looks at me. Rage has filled his eyes. He punched a hole into the wall. "Tyler, stop!" I say. "I'll go back home, I swear." I cry. "Damn right you will!" he yells. "Do you even know Klaus, Raelyn? Do you know what kind of harm he caused us?" He yells again. What did he mean? What was he talking about? "What are you talking about, Ty?" I ask. "He killed our Mom, Rae." _

My heart seemed like it stopped beating. I looked at Klaus- his heart was broken, I could see it all over his face. "You're lying," I say. But was he? Klaus- my Klaus- would never do something like this. "Do you really think I would lie about the death of our own mother?" Tyler yelled. I looked at Klaus again. "He's lying, right Klaus?" Klaus doesn't say anything. He just looks at the ground. "Klaus." I say again, more impatiently this time. Did he really kill my Mom? "That was before I knew you, Raelyn."

So it was true- he had killed my mother. All of this time, I knew that there was something else to my mother's death. I knew that she didn't just drown. Someone had actually murdered her- and it was Klaus. The man that I loved. "Are you serious, Klaus?" Tears filled my eyes. "Whether you knew me or not, that was still my mother. Why would you do that to her? She never done anything to you!" My tears had turned into sobs. "I… I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would. I just did it out of rage to get back at Tyler-" but I cut him off. "To get back at my brother? Really? Just because he didn't want to be your little bitch, you take it out on him by murdering our mom?" I thought I could see a tear in his eye. Klaus Mikaelson, actually crying. I never thought I would see it happen. "Raelyn, I-" He started. "Fuck you, Klaus! I can't believe I actually fell for you! I always knew there was something fishy about my mother's death. And you didn't think for a second to actually tell me?" I wanted to rip his head off. Part of me wanted to kill him, and the other part of me felt pure sadness, because I thought he and I would actually have a chance. "Let's go. Now." Tyler said as he looked at me. I go upstairs and grab my things, and get my phone back from Klaus. "Please, don't go," He said. "I'm really sorry, Raelyn. I regret it- we can fix this. Just please don't go." Another tear went down my face. "I can't. I can't be with you."

I was furious. I needed to get back at him. I wanted to wreak havoc on his life, like he did on mine. My mom is gone; she will never come back, just because Klaus had a hissy fit. I use my hybrid speed to run out of the door. I notice the trailer that was hooked to the back of Klaus' truck. Maybe there was something important in it- something that I could destroy, so he would feel the same pain that I did. I use my strength to tear the lock off of the door. There was a coffin inside. Why in the hell does he carry around a coffin? I open it; it's the same blonde girl from the picture. Rebekah. "Raelyn, no!" Klaus yelled, but it was too late. I took the dagger that was placed inside her heart and released it from her, while breaking it in half. Elijah ran to the trailer. He was in complete shock. He never even knew where his own sister was. Klaus had carried her around everywhere he went. Klaus ran to the trailer and looked like he was ready to destroy me. "Payback's a bitch, Klaus."

The car ride home was mostly silent. I cried almost the whole way home; all of this seemed so unreal. I actually loved Klaus. How could he do something so horrible to my family? It didn't help that Jeremy was in the backseat with me. He wouldn't even look at me. I felt terrible; how could I lead him on? Nobody said a word to me the whole way home. I knew they were all furious with me. Furious for not telling them for where I was, furious for kissing Klaus; and most of all, furious that I didn't want to believe them. How could I have been so blind? He was known by everyone as "the evil hybrid". I just never knew the evil part of him. But maybe he was evil to everyone except for me… He was an evil man, I told myself. I can't forgive him. I just can't. My mom is gone because of him. I had to keep telling myself that. She's gone because of Klaus.

When I got home, I headed straight to my room and closed the door. I knew no one would want to talk to me anyway. I opened my phone for the first time since I got it back. I had a few missed text messages. Most were from Jeremy. My heart sank. One read, _"I really hope you're okay. I will come for you as soon as I can, I promise." _I had let him down, and it killed me inside. But that's just the way I felt; I had always had a crush on Jeremy, but with Klaus, it was different. It was like he consumed me; I was drawn to him. I keep scrolling through my texts. Another was from Damon. "_I never got a chance to say thank you. You didn't have to do that for me. I hope that you'll be alright. Don't let Klaus make you do anything stupid. As soon as you come back, call/text me. Love you, xoxo_". It was too late for that. I did do something stupid. I fell in love. I decided I would text Damon. A few minutes passed, and I still didn't get a text back. Was everyone just shunning me now because I kissed Klaus?

I fell asleep for the night, but was woken up by a knock at the door. I didn't hear Tyler or Caroline, so I figured they had left the house. I put on my bedroom slippers and head down the stairs. They knocked again. Geez, I'm coming. As I rush down the stairs, and head to the door, I was shocked by who I would find. It was Rebekah.

Oh gosh. Did she want to kill me for breaking her brother's heart? Was she angry that I had taken the dagger out of her? But she smiled. "Hello, I'm Rebekah. You must be Raelyn." I gulped, and then nodded. "May I come in?" She asked. I was hesitant- I still wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to kill me or not. "Sure," was all I said back.

She stepped in the house. "I just want to thank you for taking that dagger out of my heart," she said. "I know that Elijah would have done it if he knew where I was, but he didn't. I was locked in there for 90 years." I could tell; she had on a dress that was shiny and sparkly and looked like it was from the 20's. She must have come here as soon as she could. "You're welcome, but I have to be honest. I did it out of rage for Klaus. He killed my mother; and I knew whatever was in that trailer was important to him. I knew he had you locked in that coffin for a while, because Elijah told me shortly before I did it." She smiled. "Yes, I've already taken my rage out on Niklaus, but I'm over it. I'm just glad I'm alive." She was technically dead, but I knew what she meant. "Anyway, I don't want to stay in New Orleans with him and Elijah. I want to have a life of my own- a high school, human-like life, that I should have had, before it was taken away from me. I am hoping that you and I can be great friends. Anyone that can make Klaus cry is a friend of mine," she says and laughs. Crap. So she knew the whole story then. This was awkward. "Of course, I'd love to be friends with you. It seems that I don't really have any at school anyway, and besides, no one is talking to me right now." She laughed again. "I know how that feels."

I'm actually glad Rebekah came. I could really use a friend. I need someone to talk to. I wonder if I could talk to her about Klaus, but it might be kind of awkward. For some strange reason, I actually missed him… No, I can't miss him. He killed my mother. "So…." I start. "How is Klaus doing, anyway?" She takes a lock of her hair and starts twirling it around. "He's pretty upset," she says. "He won't even leave the house. He's so distraught about the whole thing." A good feeling waves through me; I wanted to get to him, and I had. "This might be kind of dumb to say," she said, "but Elijah said that Klaus was a happier person when he was with you, and we all need a happy Klaus in our life. I'm not saying that you should forgive him, but if you ever get ready to, please do it as soon as possible." I smiled. I wanted to forgive him, I really did. But I just… couldn't.

"So, what's there to eat around Mystic Falls, anyway?" she asks. "How's the blood here?" My eyes widen. "I've only fed on one person, and that was in New Orleans." She laughed. "Oh, darling, only once? I'm glad you started hanging out with me. Come on, we have some work to do." I had to admit, I was kind of hungry. But isn't it dangerous to feed on humans? The last time I did it, Klaus was angry at me. But I don't care, Klaus isn't here, and Rebekah seems so free spirited. I decided I would do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ty, I'm going to grab some food," I say with annoyance. Him nor Caroline had spoke to me; nobody had, really, except Rebekah, who was waiting for me outside.

He probably didn't want me to go anywhere, but he wouldn't say anything to me because he had too much pride. I didn't care, he would have to talk to me at some point. He looked like he was ready to protest, but I was already out the door. It was so strange. He had never been this mad at me before.

"Took you long enough," Rebekah said as she flipped her hair back.

"Yeah, my brother's being a total dick to me right now. So where are we going?"

"I figured we could go to the Grille or something, and see what we could find there. There has to be a few humans that we can compel that actually aren't on vervain." She said.

She had a point; almost the entire town was drinking water with vervain in it. That was going to make our hunting process just a little bit more complicated. I was kind of scared, though. What if someone saw us?

"We could always try the Stefan diet…" I say.

"Stefan Salvatore? Are you kidding? I couldn't eat those poor little animals if I tried."

She had another point. Ever since I fed off of that longhaired woman in New Orleans, I had been dreaming about it… blood. It was so delicious to me now. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Okay, let's go."

About 5 minutes later, we got to the Grille. There were plenty of people there, and the music was loud. This was perfect for Rebekah and I; no one would see us, and we could do feed quick and easy.

"Who's that guy over there?" Rebekah said, her eyes shining.

She was pointing at Matt. "Oh, that's Matt. We can't feed on him. He's like another brother to me."

"Oh really? Do you think you could introduce us sometime?" She said and smiled.

"Of course I will." Although I don't know how Matt would feel about an original vampire being in his life.

We sat at a table in the middle of the Grille. "How about those guys?" I ask. I point at two men: one with blonde hair and the other with brown. They both had on nice suits and were drinking wine.

"Nah, those guys look like they drink vervain on the daily. How about those guys?" I look to where she is pointing; she points at another pair of guys, both with brown hair. One guy has on a blue collared shirt with some khaki pants and the other guy has on a green polo with blue jeans. I had never seen them before so they must be from out of town. They looked like they were about 20, and they looked sort of dingy.

"Okay, let's go."

Rebekah and I go over to their table. "Hello, I haven't seen you around before. You must be new here," Rebekah says with a smile. The guy with the green polo smiles back. "Yeah, we are just passing through on our way back to school. You girls should sit down," he says. "I'm Brad and this is my friend, Roger. And you two beautiful ladies are?"

"I'm Rebekah, and this is Raelyn. Do you guys wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," they both say.

Our plan was working. We could feed on them and compel them to leave, just like I wanted.

As we are walking out, Rebekah nudges me. "Let's take them behind the corner," she whispers.

As we walk behind the corner, we come to a stop. "Where are we going?" Brad asks. "This won't hurt a bit," Rebekah says as she sinks her fangs into him.

Roger is completely shocked. He shouldn't be seeing this. I had to compel him. "Forget what you just saw. This won't hurt, don't scream please." I sank my fangs into his neck. The blood was so delightful; 98 degree blood, not from some stupid blood bag. This was the blood that I had been craving the whole time. I couldn't stop.

"Raelyn, what are you doing? You're going to kill him," Rebekah says. Brad had already left. Rebekah had compelled him to go back to school.

But I couldn't stop. I had to have it. I had to drain him of his blood. I was so hungry. And I wouldn't stop. I just wouldn't. I bit deeper into his neck, and then when I was done with him, I broke his neck and threw him on the ground.

My eyes were gray with horror, my shirt and my mouth were covered in blood. Rebekah looked at me terrified. I had killed him.

"I should have known. You just became a hybrid and you're only getting used to the taste… You're becoming a ripper."

I zoomed off from her. I had to find more.

I ran to the middle of the road, and looked around. Where was a stupid human that I could feed on? I noticed a car coming by their headlights, and decided to lie on the road.

The car's headlights were approaching me; they must have saw me, because they came to a stop. A woman with short, blonde hair immediately got out of the car. "Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked. "Don't move. I'm calling 911."

I was in front of her now. "What are you doing? How did you get up so fast?"

Before she could say anything, I used that ugly vampire look that a vampire does before they start feeding and I sank my fangs into her neck. But this time, I wanted to be a little creative.

After I had drunk all of the blood from her neck, I tore her arms and legs off and drank the blood until there was none left. I wanted to make sure that her whole body was drained of blood.

Damn, that was fun.

I disposed of her body into the woods.

I started to walk off, but then I immediately felt bad. I might be a hybrid, but I still have emotions. I could at least put her body back together and dig her a grave.

So that's what I did.

I used my hybrid speed to get home. I know I probably looked terrible; I had blood everywhere on me, and it was even worse now. I had blood all over my white shirt, and even on my pants. I bet Tyler would speak to me now.

I walked in the house. "Raelyn, what the hell?" Tyler yelled.

I wiped my mouth. I still had blood on my face. "Talking to me now, big brother?"

Stefan and Elena were there, along with Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy probably wasn't there because he didn't want to see me.

"Have you been…?" Caroline asked, and then stopped.

"Feeding on humans? Yes, I have." I smiled. I couldn't help it. I had craved blood like I have never craved anything before.

"Please say you didn't kill anyone." Damon said.

"A couple," I say as I walk up the stairs to my room.

"Get your ass back down here! You can't just go around killing innocent people!" Ty yelled.

"I can do whatever I want! It's not like you guys care, anyway."

"Call him," Bonnie says. "He's the only one who can fix this."

"Hell no! I can handle my little sister!" Ty yells.

"Well I'll call him!" Caroline yells. "She's right, Ty, I'm sorry."

"Call who?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ty, if you don't, she'll become a ripper. He's the only one who can stop her." Stefan says. "And you need to call him, quick."

"Call who?!" I yell, loudly. I hated when they ignored me!

Elena sighs. "Klaus."

In the next chapter, Klaus will teach Rae to control herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Sired

Chapter 11: Klaus

_"Call him," Bonnie says. "He's the only one who can fix this."_

_"Hell no! I can handle my little sister!" Ty yells._

_"Well I'll call him!" Caroline yells. "She's right, Ty, I'm sorry."_

_"Call who?" I ask._

_"Yeah, Ty, if you don't, she'll become a ripper. He's the only one who can stop her." Stefan says. "And you need to call him, quick."_

_"Call who?!" I yell, loudly. I hated when they ignored me! _

_Elena sighs. "Klaus."_

My heart skipped a beat. They were really going to call him. I missed him, I had to admit. But what could he do? He couldn't stop me from doing what I wanted… Could he?

Tyler was fuming. "What can Klaus do?"

"He can help her get through it. He's the only one she will listen to," Caroline said.

"Oh really? Like I can't handle it or something? I don't want Klaus in our lives. Especially her life!"

Ty had always been there to protect me. He had always been there to help me when I needed someone to lean on, like when Mom died. He had always protected me before, but he took the role of both of our parents when they died. I would always be grateful to him for that. I loved my brother more than anyone.

But I did need to see Klaus.

"I already called!" Rebekah had flung open the door.

"What are you doing here? You're the one that got her in this mess," Caroline said with a look that could kill.

"Contrary to what you all may think, Raelyn is a big girl and she can make her own decisions," Rebekah said. "Right, Rae?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, and I laughed.

I had to admit, all of them did think of me as the baby, and they all liked to make my decisions for me. It was cute at first, but now it's just plain annoying.

"Whatever. Just tell your big brother to hurry up," Caroline said.

"Oh, he'll be here soon. As soon as he heard the name Raelyn he-"

"Stop," Tyler said. "Just stop."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and then came to stand beside me. She looked at Damon. "So, Damon, how long has it been? I haven't seen you in years," she said, clearly flirting.

Elena coughed. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked. She was clearly jealous. She needed to choose whom she wanted. It was annoying everybody.

I decided to go to bed. It was late, and I knew it would take Klaus a long time to get here. "You vampires can stay up all night, but I'm going to bed."

The next day, I woke up at about 10:00. And I was hungry, and not for cereal like I usually eat in the mornings. I needed blood.

I take a shower, comb my hair, and put on a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes. By this time, I was starving, and I had to feed. I just had to.

Everyone in my house was still asleep, as usual. As I walk down the stairs and to the door, I fling the door open and Klaus is standing there.

Klaus.

My heart stopped. I hadn't seen him in a couple of days, but it seemed like it was years. I missed him so much. But I still hated him for what he did to my mother. Didn't I? It was just wrong to love someone who murdered your own mother, wasn't it?

"Raelyn."

I looked at him- everything about him just drew me in. His hair, his accent, the smell of his clothes; I couldn't help my infatuation towards him.

But "What do you want, Klaus?" was all I said.

"I hear that you're starting to become a ripper. I think I can help you."

"No, you can't help me. Nobody can. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go feed."

"It's too dangerous, Raelyn. Just drink from blood bags, not from humans."

"Really? You of all people are telling me this?"

"I'm a thousand years old, I think I've had quite a lot more time to control myself than you."

He did have a point, but I didn't care. I needed human blood. So I zoomed off.

I found myself at a nearby park downtown. It was usually deserted, and only a couple of people ran there for exercise.

And I was right.

I noticed a girl from one of my classes at school. Her name was Shelly. She was always such a bully. I could kill her, and no one would care.

As I walk up to her, she gives me a dirty look. "What do you want, Lockwood?"

"This won't hurt, bitch."

I sink my fangs into her neck, and I immediately throw it all up. What is happening to me?

"Go home, forget what just happened," I say as I keep throwing up the blood. It tasted like acid. Kind of similar to what the wolfs bane tasted like when I drank it. This is crazy. I just fed on two humans yesterday.

I zoom back home, still throwing up on the way there. This was terrible, it was even worse than any time I had ever thrown up before. Klaus was still waiting outside my door.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?" Klaus said, eyes full of concern.

"I don't know. I tried drinking from a human and it tasted horrible for some reason."

We walk in my house. Caroline and Tyler stop talking and turn their attention to us.

"Get him out of my house," Tyler said. "I don't want him here."

"Ty, please. Just for a few minutes," I say, and throw up on the floor.

"Ew!" Caroline screamed. She was such a dork.

"What is wrong with you?" Ty asked.

"I tried drinking from a human and it tasted horrible!"

"I'll go get some blood bags, and a paper towel." Caroline said and zoomed out of the room.

I didn't want a stupid blood bag. They weren't nearly as satisfying as warm blood. I would rather eat real food than drink out of a blood bag.

Caroline returned with the blood bags. I take one from her hand, annoyed. "I would rather not," I say.

"Just do it." Klaus said.

I took the blood bag and drank from it. It actually tasted… good. It tasted way better than before. It even tasted better than the blood I had last night. Maybe the blood bag Elijah gave me the other day was just old or something.

"Give me another," I say, breathless.

Caroline hands me another, and I gulp down the second bag.

"I thought you didn't like blood bags?" Klaus said and smiled.

"Yeah, I thought I didn't either. That's kind of weird, isn't it? Oh well, this is easier for me and I actually don't have to kill anyone now."

Caroline looks at Klaus, and then looks at me. Then she does it again.

"When did you start liking blood bags?" Caroline asked, eyes wide.

"Just now. It tastes better now than ever before, actually."

"And you said that human blood made you throw up?"

"Yeah, Caroline, what point are you trying to make?"

Caroline looked at Klaus with angry eyes. It seemed that her and Tyler had just figured something out that they should have realized before, because they both looked furious out of nowhere.

Caroline yelled. "Why didn't you tell her she was sired to you, Klaus?"


	12. Chapter 12: More Mikaelsons

Chapter 12

"Sired?" I say and look at Klaus. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you're loyal to him because he turned you. You will do any and everything he says, even if you think you have your own free will. That's why you like the blood bags so much more now, and that's why you threw the human blood up. He told you not to drink from humans, so your body rejected it." Caroline said.

I don't care what Caroline says. I know my love for Klaus is real.

Klaus, on the other hand, looked very upset.

"I knew it worked on all hybrids, but I was just hoping it wouldn't be that way with her. I love her, I don't want to control her."

Tyler looked like he could throw up.

"Klaus, I don't care what Caroline says. I know that my love for you is real."

"Do you know what would make me happy, Raelyn? Knowing that this whole time, everything you did for me wasn't a lie."

"It's not a lie! I don't care about this sire bond."

Klaus looked at me with sad eyes.

"No, Klaus. I know what you're about to do. Please don't do this."

"I don't want to do this, Raelyn. I'm not a good guy. I'm bad. Your whole family hates me, and so does all of Mystic Falls. I do what I want, I dagger my siblings. When something doesn't go my way, all hell breaks loose. But I have to do the right thing by you."

I look at him with tear filled eyes. He was about to do this.

"I'm bad for you. Can't you see that? I have to let you go."

My heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. He zoomed out the door- he really left me. After all of the time we spent together. Sure, we had our ups and our downs. But who didn't?

I sat on my couch and cried. Caroline looked sympathetic, but Tyler wasn't.

"You're really going to cry over the man that killed our mother, Raelyn?" He yelled.

"I know that he did. But I loved him!"

"Oh, please! You're barely a teenager; you don't know what love is. You're too young. How could you even think about having feelings for someone who killed our mom?"

"Tyler…" Caroline cut in.

"I see the good in him, Ty. Can't you see the good in people for once in your life? I'm leaving!"

"Don't you walk out that door!"

But I was already gone.

I ran out into the woods. I tried to call Rebekah, but she didn't answer the phone. She's probably mad at me too. I sat down at the biggest tree that I could find.

"Hello, sweetheart."

I look up, hoping it would be Klaus, but it wasn't. It was a guy with brownish hair and he was slender. He looked suspicious.

"May I help you?" I ask, clearly annoyed.

"You must be Raelyn Lockwood. I've been looking for you- my name is Kol Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson? As in Klaus Mikaelson?" My mood immediately changes. Maybe he knew where Klaus was; maybe he could talk some sense into him.

"Yes, that's my brother. You're coming with me."

He snapped my neck.

I woke up, in a familiar cellar, tied up. What did he want with me?

I started coughing. "What are you doing? Why am I here?"

He looked at me and laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to lure Klaus out and kill him. He ruined my life- he ruined our family's life. He's a bastard. He's not a true Mikaelson."

"You can't kill him. I won't let you!"

He then took some wolfsbane and touched my face with it. It burned, horribly. This is what I hated about being a hybrid- wolfsbane could still affect me and so could vervain.

"I'm a hybrid, you idiot. You can try to kill me but it's not going to work."

"Oh, darling. I'm not trying to kill you. I'm trying to make Klaus come to me."

All of a sudden, Kol's phone rings. I use my hybrid hearing to try and listen as best as I can.

"Ah, brother. It took you long enough." Kol smirked.

Klaus was livid. "I don't know what game you're trying to play with me, Kol, but I can assure you, you won't win. So give it up."

Kol laughed. "Ah, I see that Rebekah gave you my message. You have 20 minutes to get here or I'll kill her." And then he hung up.

I gulped. I guess he could kill me, if he wanted to.

"Is this my family cellar?" I asked, still sweating from the wolfsbane.

"Of course it is. Don't you recognize it? Although I guess you might not recognize it too much, seeing as how you only turned into a werewolf once and then my big brother took you out of your misery."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask to be turned, you know."

"Oh, of course you didn't. Because that's what Klaus does. He's selfish. He does what he wants, no matter who he hurts in the process. That's why I want him dead."

"Raelyn! Raelyn!" It was Tyler and Caroline, yelling through the forest. They are looking for me.

I panicked. I ran out of the house earlier. I hope they don't come down here, or Kol will kill them both.

"Is that your big brother and his charming girlfriend?" Kol asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes, and said nothing.

"Well, is it?" He asked again, louder this time.

I still said nothing, looking him straight in the eyes. He grabs more wolfsbane and scrapes it across my face. I screamed, loud.

Tyler and Caroline ran down the stairs to the cellar.

"What the hell are you doing to my little sister?" Tyler yelled, and attacks Kol. Kol pushed him up against the wall.

Caroline tried to intervene, but Kol threw her across the cellar, knocking her out as she fell.

Kol stuck his hand in Tyler's chest.

"No! Don't!" I cried. I didn't want my big brother- the person who I loved the most, to die.

All of a sudden, Klaus arrives, with a white oak stake in hand. He jams it into Kol's back, but not his heart. Why didn't he kill him?

"Leave, Kol; and let go of him, before I kill you. Don't ever come back to this town, or I will finish the job."

Kol let go of Tyler. He was coughing, and then ran over to my side to untie me. Kol ran out of the cellar.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Are you?"

He smiled a half-smile. "Go check on Caroline," I say.

After he goes over to make sure Caroline is okay, I look at Klaus, and he looks at me.

"You saved me and my brother," I say, still sweating.

"I couldn't let you die. I will never let anything happen to you."

"I love you, Klaus. Even without the sire bond. I promise."

He smiled, big. "I love you, too."

"Well, well, well," a voice says coming down the stairs. It was mean and deep. I didn't recognize the voice. "Isn't this lovely? Too bad it won't last long."

As he came down the stairs, I saw that Kol was with the man. Klaus' eyes got wide and he took a step back. I had never seen him act like this before.

"Father," he said, shaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You thought this was over, boy? It's far from over." The man said, his eyes fixed on Klaus.

I looked at Klaus. He looked terrified. I had never seen him act this way before.

"What are you doing here, father?" the words barely came out of Klaus' mouth.

"I'm here to kill you, what I should have done a long time ago. You bastard child. Don't address me as your father. Your biological father was a beast, and you are no son of mine," he said, and then looked at me. "You're Klaus' newest pet? It's best for you to run and never look back."

I was about to say something, something very rude, but before I could say anything, Elijah and Rebekah burst through the doors of the cellar with wooden stakes in their hands, and stabbed Klaus' father and Kol in the heart.

"This won't hold them off for long," Rebekah said, panting. "You all need to run. Now."

"You too, Klaus," Elijah said. "I promise you, we will kill our father once and for all. But for now, you all need to leave."

Tyler, Caroline, Klaus and I used our speed to get out of the cellar and ran back to my house. As we stopped at our front door, I looked at Klaus. "What was that all about?"

I had knew half of the story from what Elijah had told me in one of our conversations before; I only knew that Klaus' father wasn't exactly his real father, but I didn't understand why he hated him so much. He explained everything to me, still looking terrified. He told me how his father has always hunted him down everywhere he went; he hasn't seen him in 50 years until today, and still hasn't managed to kill him yet.

"Raelyn, I have to leave town. I don't want you getting in this. He could kill you-"

I cut him off. "Klaus, I don't care. I love you. I will never leave you, especially in times like this. We will do this together." I take his hand and bring it to my face and look him in the eyes. "I promise."

He smiled a half-smile. "There are only two white oak stakes left- the stakes used to kill an Original. That means we have no time to waste and we have to do it quickly. I just don't know how we are going to take them both down at the same time."

"We will figure it out. I know we can do it with Elijah and Rebekah's help."

We stepped inside of my house. Tyler came up to Klaus and I.

I have a mini panic attack inside. What was he going to say?

"Look, man," he started. "I appreciate you saving my life a few minutes ago."

Klaus nodded. "Sure, mate."

"I'm gonna be honest, and you should know how it is, because I can imagine how you can be over Rebekah," Tyler said to Klaus with a serious look on his face.

Oh. My. Goodness.

Klaus smiled. He knew what Tyler was going to say.

"My little sister is too young to be dating, especially a thousand year old guys. But, as long as you don't try anything on her, we're good man. And that's only because you saved her life."

He held out his hand to Klaus. Klaus took it. Caroline smiled, and so did I.

"Thank you, Tyler. I can assure you I respect her."

I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of my own eyes. Klaus and Tyler were actually on good terms… For now. Until Tyler sees something he doesn't wanna see. Yeah, that'll piss him right off.

But, I was gonna enjoy this moment while it lasted.

"We need to go somewhere else," Caroline stated. "Klaus' father and-"

Klaus cut her off. "Mikael," he said sternly.

"Mikael," Caroline said, "and Kol will know who's house this is and will try to come in and kill us all. We need to go somewhere else for a few days."

"We could always go to Stefan and Damon's." I say.

"No, I think Kol knows where they live. How about Elena's? They have no clue where she lives."

I gulp. Elena's meant seeing Jeremy. Klaus looks at me, it seems that he knows what I'm thinking.

"Don't worry, love."

"Let me call her and make sure it's okay." Caroline says as she steps out of the room and calls her, and Ty follows behind.

I look at Klaus. "I still haven't really talked to him since we… got together."

"He'll get over it," Klaus says and smirks.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"How could anyone hate you? You're remarkable."

I smiled. He always knew the right things to say to me. I kissed him on the cheek. "You're flattering." I say, and laugh.

Caroline came back in the room. "She said it's okay. Now let's go before they pull those stakes out of their hearts."

We hurried and got some clothes together, and ran out the door. I pulled out my phone to let Rebekah and Elijah know where we were going, so they could meet us there shortly after.

When we arrived to Elena's, Stefan and Damon were also there, along with Bonnie and Matt. "Who's ready to kill an original vampire?" Damon said, smirking. Klaus rolled his eyes.

I remembered that Damon hadn't texted me back the other day; he probably didn't like the idea of Klaus and I, either, but I just didn't care anymore. As long as Ty was being cool with it, for now at least, then I didn't care who approved. I loved Klaus, and it was going to stay that way.

Jeremy looked at me, then looked at Klaus. He had a look of disgust on his face and went up to his room and slammed the door- everyone knew what he was pissed about, and that just made it awkward.

Klaus looked at me. "I think you should go talk to him, love," he whispered in my ear. "Just don't be too long," he said and laughed.

I agreed. I needed to get this tension out of the way with Jeremy. "I promise I won't be," I say as I head up the stairs.

I knock on the door. "May I come in?" I ask, nervously.

"Go away. I don't want to speak to you."

"Jeremy, please. I need to talk to you."

There was a long pause, and then he opened the door, and got back on his bed, as if I were not even in the room.

I look around. The last time I was here, was when I killed Josh, and found out about the werewolf gene. My life has changed so much since that day, in so many ways. Jeremy was my old life, and Klaus was my new one; but that didn't mean I had to forget Jeremy altogether.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry for leading you on. I _did _really like you. It's just, with Klaus, I-"

"Cut the crap, Rae. I know what you're about to say. You're drawn to him. You're in love with him. You still didn't have to act like such a whore."

"What?" Tears fill my eyes. I was not acting like a whore!

Klaus was at the door in a second, and pinned Jeremy's neck against the wall.

"Klaus, stop!"

Elena and everyone else came running up the stairs. "What is going on?" She yelled.

"He called her a whore," Klaus said, his hand still pinned to Jeremy's neck.

"What?!" Tyler yelled, and was about to go after Jeremy too before Caroline stopped him.

"Let go of him, Klaus," I say, in a more calm, but yet fierce tone. "Now."

Klaus lets go, and Jeremy is coughing for air.

"I'm sorry, Rae," Jeremy said, still coughing. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know you're not a whore."

"It's okay, Jeremy. No hard feelings."

There was a knock at the door, and we all went downstairs. It was Elijah and Rebekah, with the two white oak stakes in hand.

They step inside. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Rebekah says, smiling.

Kol and Mikael must be pretty horrible, for their own family to want to kill them.

She sets the two white oak stakes in the kitchen, and we all try to come up with a plan. How were we going to kill 2 original vampires?

"We should let them come to us," Matt says. "I think finding them will be pretty difficult."

"Nice thinking, quarterback," Damon says. "I say we just sit here and wait."

The door flies open. "Wait for what?"

It was Kol.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone stood motionless; none of us actually thought that either of them would come… At least not this soon.

"Kol, you know I can kill you. It's best for you to just-" Klaus started.

He went around the room very quickly, and broke everyone's necks except for Bonnie, Klaus, Jeremy and I. He was so fast; it was almost unbelievable.

Matt had on the Gilbert Ring, but I'm not sure if Kol knew that or not.

"I won't kill you, hunter, because of the hunter's curse. But I will kill the rest of you." Kol said and smirked.

Bonnie started to do a spell but Kol quickly grabbed her neck.

"Say one more word and I'll break your neck right now," he whispered.

He then looked at me.

"I want you to be alive when I kill the man that you're so deeply in love with," he laughed, "and then I'll kill you along with the rest of your family and friends when they awake."

This made me very angry, but I decided I wouldn't speak. I just glared at him with my big, brown eyes with a look that could kill.

Mikael hadn't shown up yet, which I thought was very odd.

His gaze turned back to Jeremy. "But I can cut your arms off." And he threw him across the room.

I immediately rushed toward Kol and tried to grab his neck, but he pushed me away and put a wooden rail through my heart and through the wall so that I was pinned.

It felt like a stick was being pushed through me and that I was gasping for air.

Bonnie stood motionless. She knew that if she performed any kind of spell that Kol would kill her right then and there.

Klaus was about to come and take the rail out of my heart until Kol started fighting him. They threw many punches and blows, and at the moment, it looked like Klaus was winning.

Kill him, I thought to myself. Why hasn't he killed him yet? He's had so many chances!

I looked over at Klaus and Kol- still fighting, but Kol was winning this time. He realized it wouldn't be as easy as he thought to kill Klaus… or did he realize he couldn't bring himself to do it? He throws Klaus across the room, and Klaus hits his head on the wall and gets knocked out.

He comes over to Jeremy. "About that arm," he says, panting.

Still pinned to the wall, I see Kol carry Jeremy in the kitchen and he slams his body on the table.

I decide to take matters into my own hands. I take the wooden rail out of my heart, slowly. The pain was excruciating.

I rush over to Kol just before he puts the knife down, and spray him with the vervain filled water. He immediately drops the knife. I get one of the two white oak stakes that Rebekah had set there earlier and give it to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, now!" I screamed.

Jeremy stabs Kol in the heart with the white oak stake, and he burst into flames.

"NO!" Klaus yelled, but it was too late.

"What?" I whip around and look at Klaus. "He tried to kill us- kill _me_. And you mean to tell me you wanted him to be alive? After he tried to kill _you_?" I yelled.

"I knew he was never going to kill me, Raelyn. He could never have killed me, and I him. He was my brother," he said, and I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad.

Everyone was waking up now. Rebekah and Elijah looked shocked, but not angry like Klaus.

"So, you killed him?" Rebekah asked.

"No, they did." Klaus glared at Jeremy and I.

"I'm sorry, but isn't this what you all wanted?" I scream. "Did we not come over here to specifically kill him?"

Klaus didn't say anything.

Rebekah and Elijah did not look angry at all. As a matter of fact, they looked… relieved. Why wasn't Klaus feeling the same way?

"I… I have to go," Klaus said. "Mikael will not stop now until he finds me, and I think it's better if I just leave and put you all out of harm's way. I won't ever come back."

My heart dropped. "Really, Klaus? Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm doing it for you, Raelyn. You have to understand."

And he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat in my room. This is what I had spent the last three days doing. Sulking. Worried about Klaus. Even after all the texts and calls, he hasn't returned them at all.

I hear a knock at my door. "Can I come in?" It was Tyler's voice.

"Yeah," I say, sounding sickly.

He comes into my room and looks around. There are tissues all over my bed and pillows and stuffed animals all over the floor where I had threw them. I threw the tissues on the ground and patted the bed. "You can sit here."

He looked as if he was about to decline my offer, but then sat down anyway. I sat up a little straighter as he sat down.

"Rae, I think you need to come out of your room. This isn't healthy, and everyone's worried about you." He said, concern all over his face.

"What's the point? Klaus is gone. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. After all this time, I thought he wanted to kill Kol-"

Tyler cut me off. "That was his brother, Raelyn. Kol may have done some hurtful and horrible things, but in the end, that was still his brother. You can't blame him for the way he is acting. You'll just have to give him some time and he will come back around. I hate seeing you like this, especially over some guy."

"He's not just some guy, Tyler. He was the only guy."

Tyler looked like he was going to gag, but just rolled his eyes. "He's not the only guy. You're only 14. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

I grabbed a pillow that was beside me and clenched it in my hand, hard. "I am not ridiculous. I just don't get why he is acting this way over Kol!"

Tyler looked as if he were getting impatient. "I just told you. That was his _brother_. I would not want anything to happen to you, even if you did the most horrible things imaginable."

I sighed. He was right. I loved my brother more than anything and I knew what he meant. But I didn't think Klaus felt that way about Kol. "I know, Ty. And I feel the same way. It's just hard to accept."

"Maybe there was a time when they were as close as we are," he said. "They've been living a long time, Raelyn. Anything can happen."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks, Ty. This made me feel a lot better. I think I'll actually leave the room today."

He smiled as he got up from my bed. "Good. And clean your room. Please. It's disgusting."

I laughed and threw a pillow at him as he walked out of the door.

I got up from my bed and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks were pink, and my nose was still stuffy from all of the crying I had been doing for the past 3 days. I haven't cried this much in a long time.

I decided to text Rebekah to see if she had heard from Klaus, but I doubt that she had either. It was worth a shot.

_Rae: Hey, Rebekah. What are you doing?_

_Rebekah: Hey, Raelyn. How are you feeling? Elijah and I are on our way to New Orleans to find Klaus._

_Rae: I'm feeling a bit better. Why are you going there? And for what?_

_Rebekah: Klaus called us last night and told us that he was never to return to Mystic Falls. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but if we find him, we are going to live with him so we can protect him from our father. We have always had a bond. Family. And nothing can break that. I am sorry. Maybe we can meet up again in the future once we finally kill our father, but we cannot see you until then. It's for the best._

I stared at the phone in shock.

_Rae: Will you at least let me know if you find him?_

_Rebekah: Yes, I will._

All the tears that I thought were gone came back again, even harder. How long would it be until I saw Klaus again? 10 years? 100? I couldn't wait that long. It would kill me inside.

Another text came through my phone, as it made a loud buzz. Surprisingly, it was Jeremy.

_Jere: I'm sorry about the other day and I'm sorry about Klaus. Tyler told Elena that he thinks you are coming out of your room today, so would you like to go to the Grille to grab some lunch with me at 1?_

_Rae: Sure, I'd like that._

I had to get out of this house. I looked at the clock: 12:15. I quickly hopped in the shower, brushed my teeth, scrunched my hair and put on a baby blue tank top with some blue jean shorts.

I walked down the stairs; Caroline and Tyler were watching television, but quickly looked at me as I approached them.

"Hey, I'm going to the Grille. I'll be back soon." I decided that I would walk to the Grille today, since I had a few minutes to spare.

"I don't think it's safe to walk, Rae, I'll take you." Caroline said as she stood up. "Who are you meeting there?"

Even though I'm a 14-year-old hybrid, they still don't think its safe for me to walk to a restaurant. Kind of amusing.

"Have you guys forgotten I'm a hybrid?" I said, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Tyler said as he was chewing on an apple. "Who are you meeting at the Grille? If you're going by yourself then Caroline and I would be happy to eat with you."

I smiled at my brother's gesture. "No, it's okay. Jeremy wants to meet me there."

Tyler almost choked on the apple he was chewing. "Jeremy Gilbert?"

My eyes widened. "Yes…"

"No! He called you a whore!" Caroline exclaimed.

The thought brought back angry feelings but I tried to shove them away. Tyler, who had almost forgotten about the statement until Caroline opened her big mouth, looked furious.

"He apologized," I said quickly before Tyler could say anything. "He didn't mean it."

"No, I don't want you going anywhere with him." Tyler said, eyes fixed on me.

"So you let me date 1000 year old evil hybrid Klaus but don't want me to go to lunch with Jeremy?" I said, getting angrier.

"For the record, I didn't _let _you date Klaus. I never wanted you dating anyone, but you took matters into your own hands and did it anyway."

"Well, now he's gone. And he's never coming back. Rebekah just told me. So I think I deserve to go eat lunch with Jeremy, or I'll just go back up to my room and I won't come out for another 5 years."

Tyler looked as if he were about to keep arguing, but then Caroline butted in. "Just go. Come on."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Come here straight after."

Caroline and I walked to her car and we headed toward the Grille.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Raelyn." Caroline said. She only says 'Raelyn' when she's very serious.

I sighed. I knew she was right. "I'm not. I'm just going to eat lunch. I never said I wanted to start back dating Jeremy. I just need someone to take my mind off of Klaus for a while."

Caroline looked at me and gave me a smile with sad eyes. We were approaching the Grille. "I'll be back in about an hour, Tyler will probably be with me. So don't take your time," she said and laughed.

"I won't," I say as I get out of the car and close the door. Jeremy is waiting on me at the door of the Grille.

"Hi," I say as I walk up to him. He had on a dress shirt with some khaki shorts. "Geez, if I would have known you were dressing like that, I would have put on something more presentable."

"You're beautiful," and that's all he said.

I smile. Is he just doing this because Klaus is gone? Why is he even doing this, after what I did to him?

He held the door open for me as we both walked inside and sat at an empty booth. Matt was our waiter.

"Raelyn, it's good to see you feeling better. What would you both like to drink?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Matty. A coke will be fine."

"Water for me," Jeremy said.

As Matt walked away, Jeremy looked at me. "So, how have you been? I have missed hanging out with you."

I was about to say something sweet in response, but didn't. "Cut the crap, Jere. No offense. But what do you really wanna talk to me about?"

His face hardened, but then quickly softened. "I just… I just think we got off on a bad note. I really want to make my way back into your life, Rae. I understand if you need some time. But if Klaus isn't coming back then-"

"Then what, Jeremy? How could you even want me back after the way I treated you?" Tears formed in my eyes. Geez, when will I ever stop crying?

He grabbed my hand. "Please, don't cry. We can make this work. How about you come to my house after this and we watch a movie or something?"

I sighed. "I don't think Tyler will let me. Him and Caroline are pretty pissed about the you calling me a whore thing. I barely made it here."

His face turned red. I could tell he was embarrassed. "I… I didn't mean it. It just slipped out."

"I know you didn't," I said, trying to cheer him up. "But Tyler and Care seem to think otherwise."

Matt came back and took our order, and went to the back of the restaurant.

"Look, Jeremy, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I just need a little more time." I said, sadly.

"I understand." He said.

We ate our food in an awkward silence.

My phone buzzed loudly. Of course, it was Caroline. She was calling sooner than expected.

"Raelyn!" Her voice was loud- she was almost screaming.

"What, Caroline? Is everything okay?"

"They found Klaus- he wasn't in New Orleans. His father is back."


End file.
